PS I love you
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: In Dean's final moments he get's a second chance from an unexpected source. While Dean is gone Sam continues hunting, but something is keeping him from his best. Is it stress? or something else entirely?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Wincest and mpreg **

**Disclaimer: don't own them, so sad, I know :( **

**P.S. _I love you_ **

**_Chapter 1_**

Sam sat on the bonnet of the impala that was parked near a beautiful river. The water was flowing softly and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze through the old oak trees. Sam kept his gaze on the flowing water; he refused to look at his brother, who sat beside him. He wasn't mad at Dean; he was hurt… because they only had two hours left together.

Dean's year was up and it was time to pay his debt. Time had run out and soon Dean would find himself in hell, literally. Even though Dean was about to die he was pleased with himself. Why? Because he had managed to keep his baby brother alive and out of harms way and now Sam could live his life to a rightful age.

"What am I going to do without you?" Sam asked suddenly.

"You don't need to ask me that" Dean said looking at Sam who still refused to look back "You're gonna be just fine without me ok."

"How do you know?" Sam snapped while keeping his gaze firm on the river.

"Because I just do," Dean snapped back "Sammy, please look at me?"

Sam pealed his eyes away from the river and turned to face Dean, he had unshed tears glistening in them "What?"

"Sammy everything's gonna be ok" he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Sam brushed Dean's hand away and jumped off the hood and spun around to face him "How can you say everything's gonna be ok Dean?" he shouted. "You're gonna go to hell and I am gonna be stuck here on my own, how do you think that makes me feel?" he placed a hand to his chest and he let tears run down his cheeks.

"Sammy I'm sorry" Dean shouted back with unshed tears in his own eyes "I couldn't let you die, I couldn't live without you."

"What makes you think _I_ can live without _you_ Dean?"

"Sam you're smart and bright you'll do just fine without me."

"Dean…" Sam stuck his hands into his pockets and looked down at ground.

"C'mon Sammy" Dean said jumping of the car. "Be brave for me."

Sam's eyes snapped and locked with Dean "Be brave!" he shouted "Dean you're about to leave me in a world so full of evil that it scars me! I don't' want to face this world alone! I can't face it alone!"

"Sammy you're not alone" he placed a hand on his shoulder "You have Bobby, Ellen" he gave Sam a smile but Sam didn't even a crack a grin "and you have the Impala, she's great on lonely nights."

Sam shook his head and turned around, he couldn't stare at Dean any longer, it hurt too much.

"Sammy you will be fine" Dean tired to assure all though he wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

"What if I go dark side?" he snapped still not turning to face him.

"You're not evil Sam" Dean said firmly "There is not an evil bone in your body."

Sam sniffled then turned to face Dean, tears ran down his face and his shoulders shook from the sobs "Why didn't you leave me?"

"I couldn't" Dean answered knowing what Sam meant.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam shouted, "I was dead! I should have stayed dead!"

"Yeah well I was as good as dead and dad gave his life for me so I might as well do something useful with it!" Dean shouted back.

"And you think selling your soul is useful?"

"Sam I'm not meant to be alive and since I am, I'm gonna use it to save you" he shouted, "I didn't deserve to be brought back but you did Sam! I gave up my life so you could live. Because you deserve it a lot more then I do." he lowered his voice at the last part.

"How can you say that?" Sam asked with a hurt expression. "You deserve to live just as much as I do."

"Yeah but I'm tired of living" Dean said dryly "I'm tired of hunting and of putting our lives in danger!"

"So going to hell is your answer?"

Dean looked down at the ground and turned away from Sam. Dean didn't want to go to hell and he knew Sam knew it but what's done is done and Dean had a one-way ticket to hell. There was no going back now. He let out a long sigh and stared up into Sam's hazel eyes, a small smile graced his face and he reached out embraced Sam in a hug.

At first Sam was confused by Dean's actions but he welcomed the hug. He wrapped his arms around Dean and hid his face in Dean's shoulder as he cried silently. He felt Dean place his hand at the bottom of his neck, he stared to massage the base of his neck and Sam soon found himself more relaxed. He felt Dean pull back but he didn't stop rubbing his neck.

When Dean pulled back he felt an urge that was so wrong yet felt so right. He placed a hand on the side of Sam's cheek and stroked his cheek gently, his thumb lightly brushed over Sam's lips and he found himself longing to taste them. Before he knew what he was doing he had pressed his lips to Sam's, at first it was a soft kiss but he quickly deepened it until he realised what he was doing.

He quickly pulled back and took a few steps away from his brother. His brain was working over time, what the hell did he just do? Ok so he knew what he just did he just couldn't believe he did it. He had just kissed Sam, Sam his baby brother and what confused him more was the feeling before he kissed Sam. In the moment before kissing him he wanted so badly to do it now he regretted it. What the hell had he done?

Sam's heart was racing and a million questions where speeding around his head. His first question was why the hell did Dean just kiss me? The second was why the hell did I enjoy it? Either way Sam was completely and utterly confused. He wanted to voice his questions but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. What the hell just happened?

"Sa… Sammy I'm sorry" Dean said after he pulled himself back together "I have no idea why I just did that… or why I wanna do it again" Dean suddenly fell silent, did he just say that? Yep he sure did. He wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go. He quickly pulled Sam into his arms and returned his lips to his.

Sam kissed back with the same passion and he felt something that deep down he knew was always there. He felt love, not just brotherly love but real love, the love he had always felt for Dean yet tried to hide. The kiss deepened and soon kissing wasn't the only thing they were doing. Their hands roamed freely over each other and they soon became lost in the heat of the moment.

Dean piled Sam's jacket off and then his button up shirt followed. He felt Sam tug at his leather jacket and he shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground without a care. When he moved to unbuckle Sam's jeans realization set in, he was about to have sex with his brother and he sure wanted it but he didn't know if Sam did.

He pulled back and stared into Sam's hazel eyes "do you want this?"

Sam replied by kissing him then pulling back and giving a slow nod and he muttering a 'yes'.

Dean nodded slowly as well then he found himself kissing Sam once more. He kissed him feverously then broke it, but he didn't move back, instead he had his forehead resting against Sam's "This is wrong."

"No one has to know" Sam replied while kissing his brother forehead softly "It can be our little secret."

Sam sat resting against the Impala staring out at the flowing river. The past hour and half replayed in his mind and he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He saw Dean walk up to him and crouch down beside him; he smiled softly at him. He reached for the gold pendent that hung from his neck and he removed it then placed it around Sam's neck.

"I love you" he stood and Sam stared up at him with teary eyes "Take care Sammy."

Dean spun on his heel and walked off towards the horizon, he disappeared from sight and a single tear ran down Sam's cheek. He quickly rose to his feet ad ran after Dean, who had neared the end of the clearing. "Dean!" he yelled.

Dean stopped and before he knew it Sam had thrown himself into his arms. He stared into Dean's eyes and they looked so beautiful in the afternoon sun. He had never just stopped to stare at Dean; he had never stopped to just let Dean know how he really felt about him. And now there would be no more chances to gaze into his eyes or to fell his arms wrap around him and hold him close.

"I'll always love you."

Dean smiled and kissed Sam with so much passion. Never in his life had he kissed someone like this, not even Cassie. He kissed Sam with pure love, love that had been burning inside him ever since he could remember. He broke the kiss and placed both hands on the side of Sam's face "Be brave for me."

Sam nodded slowly and tears fell freely from his eyes "I'll try."

Dean pressed one last kiss to Sam's lips then he turned and walked off.

Sam watched Dean disappear into the dense woods as his heart broke. He would never see him again. Tears streaked down his face and collapsed to the ground and heap and cried like he had never cried before.

It took all of Dean's strength to leave Sam behind, knowing he'd never see Sam again broke his heart and he felt tears sting his eyes. He wished he and Sam had been as close as they were today all of the time. He and Sam were perfect and he was mentally kicking himself for not realising that years ago. Now he was about to die and he would never see Sam again.

He let a lone tear escape but he quickly wiped at it angrily. He wasn't going to go a blubbing mess; no he was going to die with dignity even if he felt like breaking down. As he trudged through the thick undergrowth he heard the sound of barking, his heart started to race. He wanted to be out of site when the hell hounds came to get him.

They would take him to hell and Sam would come and get his body after. They had picked a place where Dean would wait and then at the end of the day Sam and Bobby would come for him. He had now reached the spot and he could hear the hellhound in the distance, his heart pounded and sweat beaded on his forehead. His time was almost up.

"Sugar, you seem tense," said a female voice.

Dean turned to face a woman with long dark hair and bright red eyes "Well you're a long way from the crossroad."

"Trust me Dean I'd rather not be here," she said walking forwards "But I had to see you… one last time."

"Well I'd rather die alone" he said bitterly.

"I'm sure you would" she stalked towards him "But see I have something to offer."

"What can you possible offer me?"

"Your soul."

"C'mon! I'm not a moron I know you're not gonna give me my soul back!"

"That's what I'm going to make you a deal with you" she said dryly "You let a friend of mine use your body for awhile and I'll let you have your soul back."

"You're bluffing" Dean shouted.

"I'm not," she said firmly "But if you'd rather go to hell then fine" she spun around and the sound of howling grew nearer and nearer.

"Wait" Dean yelled and she stopped. "If I do, you promise to give me my body back."

She turned around slowly, a sly smile on her face "A deals a deal." She moved to stand right before Dean "I make it and I can't break it."

"How long would you need my body for?"

She started to walk circles around Dean and he felt his heart pound harder as the hellhounds appeared a few feet in front of him "A year."

Dean looked at the snarling dogs and his heart skipped a beat. If he did this he would be able to see Sam again and it sure beat going to hell, so with a deep sigh and one last look at the hellhounds he nodded yes "Deal."

"Good choice" she moved to stand in front of Dean and he lips touched his in a passionless kiss.

The kiss broke and she stepped back and Dean did so too.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's done."

Dean watched her step back and a black shadow appeared beside her and that was last thing he saw…

Sam walked back to the car; his head low and a few tears still fell down his cheeks. He saw Bobby's pick up truck and he knew he had come to help Sam cremate Dean. But Sam couldn't do it; he couldn't watch his brother be consumed by flames until he was nothing but ash. He couldn't even bare to see his lifeless his body.

So instead he would let Bobby do the work, because it was just too much to go through right now. He would just head back to Bobby's and have a rest and think everything over. He saw Bobby standing by the truck and he could see the unshed tears in the older hunter's eyes. Bobby moved forwards and stopped before Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Bobby asked softly.

Sam shook his head and wiped away the tears that were still falling "I just wanna head back to your place."

"What about Dean? Do you want to be there when I…" he trailed off.

"I can't Bobby" he sniffled "Its too much right now and seeing Dean…" he swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to continue "I just can't."

"I understand" Bobby said giving his shoulder a firm squeeze then he turned and walked off leaving Sam to his thoughts.

Sam took a deep breath and walked to the driver's side of the Impala, he unlocked the door and slid in behind the wheel. He started the engine and it roared to life. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and he stared out into the distance, the sun had set and darkness and taken over. He took one last look at the following river and a small smile graced his face. This place would forever hold Dean's memory not just as his brother but as his soul mate.

"Goodbye Dean."

**TBC**

**Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been a week since Dean's death and Sam was left feeling lonely and broken. He was still expecting to see Dean walk through the door and give him a smart mouth comment or embrace him in a tight hug. He even rang his phone hoping he'd answer but he knew the truth, Dean was dead and he'd never be coming back.

But he still hoped and prayed that somehow, something or someone would bring him back, body and soul. Another thing bothering Sam was that when Bobby went to get Dean he found no body. But Sam figured it meant nothing, the woods were deep and you could easily get lost in them so perhaps Dean just wandered to far and his body ended up elsewhere.

Either way Sam still half expected him to come back and tell him he had just been having a bad dream. He knew better though, this was all real and he and Dean would never be again and that brought Sam to tears. He wished he could have just had some more time with Dean, he wished he had told him how he felt years ago then maybe yesterday wouldn't have been the only time they shared something so special.

He always knew it yet denied it.

Dean and he were perfect for each other and he knew it all along. But now it was too late and he was left with only the memory of what could have been a perfect life together.

"Hey Sam."

Hearing a voice startled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Ellen in the doorway. She had a warm smile on her face but her sadness was written in her eyes. Tears glistened in the sunlight and her smile quickly faded but Sam knew she was trying to keep it together for him. She blinked away the tears and moved to Sam, who was sitting on his bed.

"How you doing?" her voice was strong but she still looked like she wanted to break down.

"I'm…" Sam lowered his eyes and stared down at his hands.

"It… I know it's hard," she said taking Sam's hand "But it will get easier as time goes on and Dean will always be in our hearts."

Sam gave a slow nod and fought back tears that threatened to spill. He blinked them away then quickly rose to his feet not wanting to meet Ellen's steady gaze. Instead he stared out the window and watched as the leaves danced in the air then floated back to the ground. It was a beautiful day and it reminded him of the day Dean died and it quickly became very dark.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and thought about the day Dean died, not the sad part but the part where he gave all of himself to Dean. Both body and soul, linked for just one moment. A moment he would forever cherish.

"Sam, hon are you alright?"

Hearing Ellen speak snapped Sam out of his thoughts and he quickly spun to face her "Yeah… I'm ok," he said with a small smile "I was just thinking about something."

Ellen nodded in understanding then rose to her feet "Well I'm going to go see if I can help Bobby in the kitchen, if you need anything just let me know."

"I will" Sam said then he felt the urge to thank her, "Thanks… for coming to see me."

"Well Sam you're like family to me and this is what families are for" she then departed from the room leaving Sam to his thoughts.

Sam turned back around to face the window and he for just one moment he thought he could feel Dean's arm around his waist. He thought he felt him press a kiss to his neck but it was just his mind play tricks on him. He closed his eyes and remembered the other day; he remembered every detail, every kiss and every smile Dean gave him while they made love.

No one could ever know of what they did, it was something that Sam would take to his grave. To others, what they did was wrong, sick and disgusting but to Sam and Dean it meant everything. They shared something that to them was perfect. They didn't care about what the world would say or think all that matter was them.

But now there was no them.

Only Sam.

He was the last Winchester standing and he was left wounded. Not physically but emotionally, hell he was torn to pieces, his heart ripped in two his life ruined all because of a demon. All because of the Yellow-eyed demon. A demon the family had spent years hunting and in they end it felt like he had brought them all down.

A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek and he felt himself breaking even more, if that was possible. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the cool glass window. A moment of bliss had turned into a lifetime of living hell for both Sam and Dean.

The next day came slowly for Sam.

Time felt like it was on a stand still and every second felt like a week. Every moment without Dean was like living a thousand years of torture. Every breath he took felt worthless, he felt like life no longer held a purpose to it. Dean was the only family Sam had left, the only reason he kept fighting this endless battle.

He fought because of Dean.

Now there was no reason to fight.

No reason to believe.

Tears stung his eyes and fought them back. Crying wasn't going to bring Dean back and it wasn't going to do any good. He needed to be strong but for what? There was no need to pull a brave face, no need to pretend everything was going to be ok because god damnit nothing was going to be ok.

Nothing would ever be ok.

"Sam…"

Hearing his name Sam quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to face, "Bobby."

"How you doin' kid?"

Sam tucked his hands in his pockets and took a deep shaky breath "Yeah" he paused "I'm doin' alright considering…"

Bobby gave a nod and offered a soft smile "well lunch is ready if you feel like eating."

"Thanks Bobby" Sam said offering his own smile, but it didn't quite seem as warm as Bobby's "I'll be there soon."

"All right" Bobby gave Sam one last look then left the room and headed to the kitchen were Ellen was.

"Is he all right?" she asked, concerned etched into her voice.

"I don't know" Bobby confessed "He seems ok but it's hard to read that kid sometimes, only Dean could read Sam like an open book."

"Its gotta be hard on him" Ellen said taking a seat at the table "Dean was all Sam had left."

"Yeah" Bobby to took a seat and rested his arms on the table "I just have this weird feeling that Dean's still around."

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Its just there should have been a body" Bobby said sounding angry "I checked all over and I found nothing. Hellhounds take your soul not your whole body, and I know it sounds odd but I think that maybe Dean's still alive."

Ellen stayed quiet for several seconds then spoke "Have you spoken to Sam about this?"

"No" Bobby said dryly "I don't want to give the kid false hope, because if I'm wrong then Sam will be hurt all over again. I just need some time to look into this and maybe… just maybe I'll find something."

"So if Dean is alive" Ellen said above a whisper "where do you think he is?"

"I don't know" Bobby scrubbed his hands over his beard and let out a long sigh "Maybe I'm wrong and I missed Dean's body but my gut is telling me that something isn't right and I'm going to look into it."

Ellen let out her own sigh then she gave Bobby a small smile "Maybe you just want there to be something going on so you can believe Dean is alive" Bobby went to argue but Ellen held her hand up "Bobby I want Dean to be alive just as much as you do, but a hellhound never leaves its victim alive and Dean's time was up."

Bobby shook his head "Trust me Ellen, something is going on" he stood "And I'm going to find out what."

Sam sat with his arms folded over the steering wheel and his chin resting lightly on them. He let out a long sigh; his eyes slid shut and a wave of images danced before his eyes. It was just like watching a movie, everything was so clear, ever little detail was picture perfect. He could see Dean smiling down upon him as he worked his magic above.

Sex with Dean was the most amazing thing Sam had ever experienced. It was like being pulled through a tunnel of pleasure that seemed to never end. He loved the way Dean had kissed him, he loved the way he held him and he loved the way their bodies fitted together perfectly. He smiled softly at the memory of Dean leading a trail of kiss down his neck. He had unfortunately left bite marks behind which were now a light purple colour but could be spotted so he kept his shirt collar up.

Finally his eyes reopened and he found himself staring at a beautiful sunset. The sky had turned to a pale blue with purple, pink and orange through it, the white clouds floated gracefully through the vast sky. It was a beautiful as the day Dean died but unlike the last time, the day didn't dull down instead it seemed brighter.

That day had changed Sam's life forever but in the not to distance future it would change his life dramatically.

Ellen walked towards her car and threw in her bag, she sighed then shut the door with a thud, she didn't want to leave Sam so soon but she had to return to the roadhouse, which had just finished getting rebuilt after the demon attack. She wanted to say goodbye to Sam but he had gone out a little over an hour ago and she needed to get going before sunset. Not that it mattered now, she wouldn't get home until sunrise.

As she turned to head back inside she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala in the distance. She turned to see the big black car pull up behind hers and the engine shut off. She half expected to see Dean get out from the drivers side but he would never again be seen in his beloved car. Instead only Sam got out.

He shut the door and made his way towards her, a small smile was forced on his face. He came to a stop before Ellen and noticed the keys in her hands, he looked up with a questioned look and he knew what it was before she voiced it.

"I've gotta get back and I'm sorry to leave so soon" she apologised "But I've got some hungry hunters to feed."

Sam smiled, a real smile at that "Its ok" the smile slowly faded a bit "Thanks for coming though, it means a lot to me and… Dean… I guess" Sam's smile disappeared all together and nothing was left but a grim expression.

"He would be proud of you," she said with a soft smile "They all would be."

Sam stuck his hands into his pockets and chose to change the subject "So well I'd better let you go, it'll be getting dark soon."

"Take care Sam" she embraced him in a quick hug then headed to her car.

Sam turned around to wave her off, saying a quick goodbye he turned and dashed inside. He found the house empty and it was a relief to have some time alone. He really didn't want to sit down and talk about his feelings; he could only really do that with Dean. Not that they had many heart to heart conversations.

Dean hated 'chick flick' moments but he knew when Sam really needed one. He knew when Sam was hurting and he knew how to fix it, that's what Sam loved about Dean. He could always tell when he needed him the most. But now Sam was alone and when he really needed someone the only person that could help him was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

It was late at night and Bobby sat in front of a desk that was littered with numerous sheets of paper. Most had information on demons, spirits, werewolves and many other supernatural beings some however were bills, awaiting to be paid. Also on the desk was a computer screen and an old lamp that was providing Bobby with light.

He pushed the papers off the keyboard then quickly typed something in, once he did that he clicked search then returned to hunting through the papers. After a minutes searching he found a small black book with a gold symbol stencilled into the cover. He flipped it open then took a seat; he started thumbing through the pages when suddenly…

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby jumped with surprise then looked up to see Sam in the doorway "Sam! What are you doin up?"

Sam looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only eleven-thirty "What, is it past my bedtime?"

"Very funny" he said with a smile, glad to see Sam hadn't completed died inside. "Anyway, can I help you with something?"

"Ah… no" Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets which seemed to have become a habit in the last day "I'm just gonna go to bed" he shrugged his shoulders and slowly withdrew into himself.

"Well if you need anything, you know where I'll be."

Sam nodded then left the room without another word.

Bobby watched him leave then he looked back down at the book. He studied the page carefully and once he found what he was looking for he stood and moved towards a ratty old bookcase. He scanned it with his eyes and once he spotted what he was looking for he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"God I hope this works."

**TBC**

**Please leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The sun peeped through the curtains and illuminated the tiny motel room where Sam Winchester lay. He had been up all night researching his new hunt, which was harder since it was just him now. It had been two months since Dean's death and Sam was still finding it hard, but he figured a hunt could help him and it beat doing nothing.

He knew that the road from here would be rough and it would be hard to get back into the game without Dean but it had to be done. He had spent the last month thinking about Dean and the moment they shared by the lake. It was fresh in his mind and he wanted to relive it over and over again, but he would never get to feel Dean inside him again.

The dull room quickly filled up with sunlight and Sam was woken from his, not so peaceful, sleep. He rolled over on his side and pulled the cover over is head and let out a groan. Suddenly the familiar feel of bile rising in his throat had Sam out of bed and in the bathroom in no more than a second; he collapsed to the ground and emptied his stomach in the toilet.

For about a week now, Sam had been throwing up in the morning, he wondered over and over what was wrong with him but he couldn't find an explanation. He closed his eyes and waited for his stomach to settle and the room to stop spinning. He slowly rose to his feet and moved to the sink.

He turned the tap on and rinsed his mouth out then gave his teeth a quick brush. He turned off the tap and headed back to the bedroom. He had been hunting after a spirit that had been terrorizing a local school; it had been taking a cheerleader every fortnight. Which meant Sam had lives to save, so he needed to find out who was terrorizing the school, and soon since a team of cheerleaders from another school were flying in a day's time.

He had organized to talk to the dean today; he would be posing as a reporter and hopefully he could find out what was going on. He knew that there was a rumour floating around the school, involving the death of a teenage girl who had committed suicide after being made a fool of by a team of cheerleaders. It fitted well with the attacks; all on cheerleaders.

The only problem was Sam hadn't found out who she was yet and he hoped that posing as a reporter would get him that information. Once he found out who she was he had to make sure it was her that was terrorizing the school. He didn't want to go and salt some poor innocent girl's bones.

Sam let out a long sigh and flopped down onto the bed. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand then he took a deep breath he could fill the bile once again rising in his throat. He quickly jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom where he once again empted what was left in his stomach. He dropped back onto the ground and stared up at the white ceiling.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

-----------

A pain filled cry echoed through Bobby Singer's house. The cry died down and the young woman tied to the chair took in a deep breath, her dark red hair was soaked with sweat and her green eyes held pure hate. She snarled at the hunter then shut her eyes, still refusing to give away her big secret. Bobby grabbed a bucket of holy water and threw it over her causing her to cry out.

"Tell me" Bobby said firmly.

"I don't know," she said through clenched teeth "I swear I don't know."

"Now tell me why I should believe you?" he picked up another bucket of holy water.

"I'm not lying," she said looking up with black eyes "You need the demon that made the deal with Dean and I'm not her!"

"Then where is she?"

"Wouldn't have a clue."

"See I think you're lying" he threw the second bucket of holy water on her and she scream in pain "Tell me where she is?"

"I don't know!"

"But I do."

Bobby turned to face a blonde hair girl "Ruby."

"The one and only" she said walking over to Bobby "Now finish off with her and I'll tell you where your demon is."

-----------

Sam sat in a large office awaiting Mrs. Turner, the dean of New York Sate School. He had been waiting twenty minutes now and he was getting bored at staring at the same wall. Finally he heard the sound of a door opening and closing then a woman with blonde hair tied into a near ponytail appeared before Sam.

"Hi I'm Sarah Turner."

Sam stood and stuck out his hand "Sam Clarkson."

"Nice to meet you" she smiled brightly then let go of his hand and moved around her desk to take a seat "So what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm here on a count of the deaths that have happened here in the last 3 weeks" he explained "these's girls were all bright and had a promising future why do you think they did it?"

"I have no idea" she said with a sigh "Like you said they were bright and…" she trailed off "I just don't know what could have caused it, they were all so happy none of them showed signs of depression or anything like that."

"But this is not the first time this has happen, is it?"

"Uh… no" she sat forward in her chair "six years ago Hanna Turner committed suicide… after some cheerleaders made fun of her."

"Where" Sam went to speak but he felt the horrible sensation of bile rising in his throat and he had to swallow to keep it down "Did she…" he stopped again, shut his eyes and concentrated on keeping his breakfast down.

"Are you alright?" the dean asked.

"I'm fine" he swallowed again "Where did Hanna kill herself?"

"She hung herself" she spoke softly "Out by the tennis courts, there's an oak tree there and she…" she trailed off again "She was a smart girl but she wasn't 'popular' so she got picked on and it lead to her death."

"I'm sorry" Sam said with sympathy then something hit him. "Was Hanna any relation to you?"

"She was my sister" she sighed then seemed to withdraw into herself "Ah… is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No… I" Sam felt his stomach churn and he could feel his breakfast rising in his throat.

"Oh my God" Sarah quickly stood and reached for her bin that sat beside her desk. She shoved it into Sam hands just before he emptied his stomach, she stepped back and waited for him to finish. "Are you alright?" she asked once he was done.

"Yeah…" Sam spat trying to rid his mouth of the taste "just been throwing up in the mornings for the last week or so."

"Oh that's not good," she said handing him a glass of water "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yeah, he just said it was stress" Sam replied. "He couldn't explain the weird food cravings though" he added with a laugh.

Sarah's brow frowned "You know, if it weren't for the fact you're a guy I'd say you were pregnant. But of cause that's impossible." She laughed slightly at the end.

"Yeah, it's impossible" Sam laughed._ I think._

-----------

The sun was high in the sky and the temperature was at boiling point. The sky was clear and the air was dry, not the slightest hint of a breeze. Anyone would rather be in an air-conditioned room then be standing out here in the middle of a crossroad. But Bobby Singer was on a mission and he wasn't leaving without answers.

"Where are you? ' Bobby shouted.

"Right here."

Bobby turned to face a young woman with long dark hair and bright red eyes "Been waitin' ages for you to show up."

"Sorry" she smirked "I'm a busy girl."

"Well I'm a busy guy" Bobby said stepping towards her.

"Oh I know," she said smoothly "Hear you've been very busy." Her brow frowned "Killing demons."

"Well if you just came when I called you they wouldn't have had to die," he said with a grin.

"Nah, I'd rather them then me."

"Very kind of you" Bobby said bluntly "I want to know where Dean Winchester is?"

"Ooh I like that" she said with a grin "Straight to the point, your a man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it."

"Thanks" Bobby moved closer to her "Now tell me where he is."

"Ah… lets see" she taped her chin "no."

"Tell me" Bobby moved forwards and she held out her hand signalling him to stop.

"Don't come any closer" she lowered her hand "I don't wanna have to hurt you."

"Now why don't I believe that?" Bobby asked wit a raised eyebrow.

"Ok so I lied" she confessed "I'd love to hurt you, but its not gonna do any good for me or you, well I mean me hurting you would make me laugh" she paused and grinned "Maybe I should hurt you, just for fun."

"You are one dipsy demon."

She seemed to ignore his last remark "Oh and I don't know where Dean is."

"You are one stupid demon," Bobby hissed.

"Hey that hurts."

"Tell me where he is or I will kill your sorry ass."

"Hey man I don't know" she said "and you can't kill me unless you wanna kill the sweet innocent girl inside of me. She's begging to be set free you know."

"Lucky for me I came prepared."

She seemed confused but when she felt a tap on her shoulder her brow frowned, she spun to attack the person but she was too slow and her arms were caught. She tried to pull free of the blonde haired girl's grip but it was too tight "Let go of me!"

"Don't think so" she spun the girl around so her back was pressed against her chest "Tell us where Dean is" she placed a knife to her throat "Or else the party's over."

"I gave his body away two months ago I haven't seen him since then" she spat.

"Who'd you give it to?" Bobby demanded.

"I think you know who" she snarled, "You, Dean and Sammy sent her back to hell remember."

"Meg."

-----------

Sam lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he felt so tired lately. Another sign of pregnancy, but it was impossible, he was a man after all and men couldn't get pregnant. Well then again Sam was different to everyone else so maybe there was a chance he was. Ok now he was confused and slightly scared, if he was then what would he do? He was alone and without Dean to help him.

Slow down Sam he said to himself this could just be stress, just because everything points to being pregnant doesn't mean I am? It's impossible. Right? 

Sam blinked a few times, trying to rid his mind of the confusion. He felt so tired and he wasn't making any sense, heck even this hunt was hard on him and it was so simple. He was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep, but he had lives to save and a hunt to finish. He sat up and turned to face his laptop, he had found out where Hanna Tuner was buried so now he just had to go salt and burn her bones if he could just stay awake long enough.

Sam sighed then went to stand but a wave of dizziness washed over him, he fell back to the lumpy bed and took a deep breath. He felt his stomach churn but luckily nothing more happened. He sighed loudly then he heard a knock on the door, he rose to his feet and made his way the door. He swang the door open and his jaw dropped.

"Hey Sammy."

**TBC**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Bobby raced through the front door of his house and rushed to his phone. He picked it up and deiled Sam's number but it went straight to message bank, he left a quick message. He started to search the room, looking for anything that could help him track down Meg and get Dean back. Since the moment he couldn't find Dean's body he knew something was wrong and now he knew for sure.

He just had to find Dean and warn Sam.

Warning Sam would be the easy part, finding Dean could take months if not longer. He had to get him back; Sam needed his big brother back. Bobby raced around trying to gather everything he had and knew about demons. He wanted to get back Dean ASAP and he wanted Meg back where she belonged. Bobby heard the phone ringing and he raced to it but by the time he got there it had hung up.

A feeling of dread washed over him and stopped to think of where Sam was. He was in New York investigating a school that had been having spirit problems. He had to get to New York and see Sam, he could be in danger. He grabbed his keys and raced out the door, it slammed shut and the phone rang.

-----------

"Hey Sammy"

Sam stepped back and disbelieve. His mind started racing and he wasn't sure if he was seeing things, he rubbed his eyes but Dean was still there. he tried to speak but he found it impossible.

"Did you miss me?" Dean asked stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him "I sure missed you."

"Dean… how?" Sam was completely dumbfounded.

"It doesn't matter" Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and started to kiss neck "I'm back now."

"No Dean" Sam tried to pull away "Just stop!"

But Dean didn't stop; he kept kissing Sam's neck, biting hard and living marks behind. "I know you want this."

"Dean I do" he pushed Dean back "But I want to know how you escaped from hell first."

"That can be for later" Dean pushed Sam onto the bed and crawled onto him, pinning him down. "Lets just have some fun."

"Dean… please" Sam said, a slight trammer to his voice "Get off me!"

"Oh come on Sammy" he started to kiss his neck again "All work and now play is making you grumpy."

"You're not my brother" Sam spat then locked eyes with him "Christo!"

Dean's eyes flashed black and a wicked grin spread across his face "Oh you're no fun" Dean teased, "I guess I'll just have to take what I want after all." Dean pressed his lips to Sam's in a forced kiss. Sam struggled and whimpered under the heavy body that was Dean's but it was no use, he was just so tired.

The demon forced Dean's tongue into Sam's mouth and Sam tried disparately to break free. He felt the demon leave his lips and he took a deep breath of air but a sudden blow to the head cut it short. He tried to focus again but another blow came and then another then they stopped and he heard Dean speak, but it wasn't the demon using Dean's voice it was just Dean.

"Sammy…"

He looked up and saw Dean's green eyes, the kindness and love within them. "Dean…?"

"Sammy I can't hold it," his eyes flashed back and the demon regained control.

Sam saw the demon's evil grin and he wanted nothing more then to set Dean free. He kneed the demon the stomach, it fell to the ground and Sam quickly grabbed the lamp from the bedside table. "Sorry Dean" he smashed it over his brother's head and the demon went limp.

-----------

"Hey wake up!"

A bucket of holy water was tossed onto Dean and his eyes opened and a cry of pain escaped his mouth.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Right now I'm Dean" it smirked.

Sam's brow frowned and he looked down at the book that he held in his hands.

"Oh are you going to read me a story?"

Sam's eyes left the book and looked up at the demon that was his brother "Meg."

"Nice to see you Sammy" Dean said in a teasing tone "Been a while."

"Yeah" Sam looked down at the book and flipped from page to page "Gonna send your sorry ass back to hell."

"Good luck Sam."

Sam looked back at Meg "What's that meant to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"Go to hell" Sam returned the book and tried to concentrate.

"I know about it you know."

Sam looked back up, confusion written on his face "Know what?"

"What's inside you" a smirk crossed his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam looked down at the book and found the page he was looking for.

"Oh come on! You're thinking it too" it laughed "Dean doesn't know though, I'm keeping it from him."

Sam ignored him or her, then looked down at the book "You are so going back to hell."

"Oh I'll be back" it promised "and I'm going to kill you!"

"Shoulda done it when you had the chance."

"Shoulda, coulda, didn't."

Sam starts the incantation, the words spilling from his mouth with practiced ease. He gets half way through and realises nothing is happening, Dean's still there and Meg is still in him.

"Oops not working."

Sam shuts the book shut and it echoes around the small room "Binding link."

"Yep" it snarls "Saved my live a lot lately or though the hunters weren't so lucky."

Sam moved to Dean and rolled up his sleeve but found nothing "Where is it?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Sam picked up a knife and placed it at the top of Dean's shirt, he cut through it with ease and pulled it open to reveal Dean's toned chest and the binding link. The symbol was on the left right over his heart and Sam winced at the thought of hurting Dean.

"Are we having fun yet?"

Sam looked into his brother's eyes but they wont the same, they held no love. "It's just starting."

"Oh I'm so excited"

Sam moved to the kitchen and switched on the stove, he held the blade in the flame for a few minutes then returned to Dean. He placed the hot knife over the link and Dean cried out. Sam pulled back and watched as the pain died from his brother's face.

"Finish me off Sam!" Dean yelled, "Get ride of me!"

San opened the book and found the page and started to chant. In time he could he hear Dean screaming in pain he wanted to stop but he couldn't, this was only hurting the demon not Dean. Finally black smoked poured from Dean's mouth and a gust of breeze blow the pages in the book. Dean's head dropped, as did Sam's jaw.

"De… Dean?"

Dean lifted his head and smiled at Sam, "You miss me?"

Sam threw the book aside and rushed to Dean, he cut him free of the rope and pulled him in for a hug "God I've missed you."

Dean hugged his brother back, rubbing circles on his back "Missed you to Sammy."

Sam pulled back and saw how tired his brother looked "Lets sit you down."

Dean nodded and allowed himself to be sat on the double bed. He looked up into Sam's eyes and smiled softly at him, he looked so beautiful to Sam but so tired though, Sam was sure he looked the same way. "Um… you need to rest and I'll" Sam stood then he felt like the world spinning, he saw black spots dance before his eyes then everything went dark.

Dean jumped off the bed and with strength he didn't know he had he ran to his brothers aid. He crouched down beside Sam's head and shook his shoulders. "Sammy."

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a hurry, the whole world still spinning "What happened?"

"You just blacked out" Dean said placing an arm around Sam's waist "Are you all right, you look beat?"

Sam turned so he could face his brother "I haven't been to well lately."

"Ok, have you seen a doctor?"

"Twice" he said, "Said it was stress."

"Well then you need to take it easy" Dean went to stand but Sam took his hand and pulled him back down "What is it?"

"I don't think its stress."

Dean sat himself down "What do you think it is?"

"I… I" Sam swallowed _this is gonna sound crazy _"I think I'm" Sam stopped.

"Think you're what Sam?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Dean stared at Sam with disbelieve then burst out laughing "Man Sammy" he chuckled "that's funny" the laughter died when he saw Sam wasn't laughing "You're not joking, are you?"

Sam shook his head in a no manor.

"Oh come on Sam" Dean said still laughing slightly then it stopped all together "You're crazy!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and rose to his feet and moved to sit on the bed "Dean… I'm not joking around here I swear I'm not."

"Ok I here ya" Dean stood and sat next to Sam "it's not possible though."

"Dean we live in the impossible" Sam said looking him straight in the eye "I really think I am."

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed, "How do we find out for sure?"

"Pregnancy test."

Dean nodded then stood "Ok lets go get one or two or a hundred."

-----------

Sam and Dean returned to the motel with several different pregnancy tests. After choosing one Sam went to the bathroom and came out a moment later and sat the test down on the table. He and Dean sat down on the lounge and stared at the coffee table were the test lay, five minutes later Dean was getting annoyed.

"How long does this freakin thing take?"

"The box said ten minutes" Sam replied dryly.

"Are you nervous" Dean asked turning to look at Sam.

"Oh yeah."

"Well I'm here for you" Dean wrapped and arm around Sam's waist and brushed some tray hairs away from Sam's face. His lips hovered inches over Sam when the timer went off. They both jumped then turned to look at the table. They had set the timer on Sam's phone now it seemed like a mistake. "Should I or-"

"-You do it" Sam said.

"Ok" Dean picked the test up and studied it "Dude what's two lines mean?"

"It means I'm pregnant Dean."

"Its not possible."

"It is now."

"Fudge."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sam and Dean sat in silence.

For Sam this was like a weird dream, everything seemed out of place. Dean was back from the dead and he was pregnant, what the hell was going on? Was he in some twisted dream, was he losing his mind. This was not possible. Dean should be dead and he shouldn't be pregnant, he was a guy the last time he checked so what the hell was going on?

This had to be a dream.

Dean on the other hand was fine with the fact he wasn't dead the fact that his little brother was pregnant was… well a shock would be putting it lightly. He was beyond confused to how this could have happened. Sure he saw the supernatural but this was just weird and impossible, well the last time he checked it was.

Dean was so beyond confused.

Finally the silence seemed to drag on too long and the brothers started to get uncomfortable and each searched their minds for something to talk about and amazingly nothing popped up. Here they were in a very confusing moment and they couldn't even find a question to ask. They were both clearly in shock.

"How did this happen?" Dean finally asked.

"I'd say when we had sex by the river" Sam replied without turning to face his big brother.

"Not what I meant."

"Then I don't have an answer for your question" Sam mused.

"Ok not funny" Dean snapped, "This is beyond normal Sammy and you gotta know how this happened!"

Sam turned to face Dean, a blank expression on his face "I have no freakin idea how this happened, why don't you tell me how you ended up possessed instead of dead?"

Dean let out a long sigh "I made a deal."

"Well that's something different" Sam spat.

"Hey I did this for you Sam!" Dean snapped back "I made the deal so I could see you again!"

"And what was the deal huh?" Sam stood and strolled to the window "Give your body to the highest bidder."

"Sam!" Dean rose to his feet and walked to Sam, but stayed a few feet behind him "I offered my body for use."

"How long was she meant to have your body for?"

"A year."

"A year?!" Sam spun to face Dean "Do you know how much damage she could have made you do in a year Dean?!"

"Yeah Sam I do!" Dean kept his voice low but firm "But I thought you'd be happy, I mean I'm alive after all, I'm here with you."

Sam let out a sigh and turned his head so he didn't have to look his brother in the eye "Yeah… I guess."

"Look I'm ok" Dean said repressing a wince from the burn on his chest "See."

"Yeah I know" Sam looked back and saw the blood on Dean's chest "I should clean that up, before it gets infected."

A small smile graced Dean's face and his whole body seemed to relax "Yeah… good idea."

Sam smiled back and moved closer to Dean, he placed a hand on Dean's cheek and stroked it gently. He felt Dean's hand move to his own and he felt him lightly brush his hand over the bruises that his fist had made. Before Sam really knew what he was doing he found himself kissing Dean, he felt Dean kiss back and for just this moment everything in the world seemed perfect. The world was on stand still just for them, just so they could share one perfect moment.

He felt the kiss deepen and the overpowering lust crept in but he wasn't really in the mood. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to curl up in bed and sleep. He broke the kiss and saw the disappointed look in Dean's eyes.

"Sorry" he apologised "I'm just so tired."

"Its ok" Dean stroked Sam's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead "How about you go lay done and I'll take care of this" he gestured to the wound.

"Oh no, I can help you" Sam said quickly "Just let me get the first aid kit and I'll have you patched up in no time, ok."

Dean smiled and gave a nod.

Sam returned the smile then walked off to get the kit. He returned from the bathroom a minute later and gestured for Dean to take a seat on the bed. He obeyed and took a seat at the end of the bed and Sam sat next to him. He placed the kit between them and went to work on cleaning Dean's wound. He finished off by pressing a soft kiss to the wound then he looked up to meet Dean's steady gaze.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do about this, about us."

"I don't know" he sighed "But I'll think of something."

"Dean that's what you always say."

"And I always figure it out" he said with a gently smile "I always make everything ok, don't I?"

Sam gave a nod and a small smile "Yeah you do."

-----------

Bobby pulled up at the lights and reached for his phone, he punched in Sam's number and placed the phone to his ear. He waited for Sam to answer and when he heard his voice relief washed over him. He quickly filled Sam in and left no room for Sam to speak and say everything was ok. Finally Bobby shut up and Sam took this time to speak.

"_Bobby I know"_ he replied from the other end of the line.

"You do?"

"_Dean's here with me" _he explained _"I sent Meg back to hell and Dean is alive and kicking."_

"Right well I'm on my way around" Bobby hung up the phone and speed off.

-----------

Sam put the phone down and turned to face Dean "He's on his way here."

"So… uh" Dean scratched behind his ear "Are we going to tell him?"

"What?" Sam raised a brow "That my big brother knocked me up."

"Well yeah."

"Dean listen to me" Sam said firmly "We can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because what we did was wrong."

"So you regret it!"

"No I don't regret it" Sam corrected himself "Its just to Bobby what we did was wrong and he won't understand what you and me mean to each other, no one besides us ever will."

Dean sighed then took Sam's hand in his own "You're right" he moved closer "But what are we going to do? I mean dude you are pregnant and we need to know how. Not to mention since you are, everything has changed. Like big time changed."

"Yeah I know" Sam scrubbed his hands over his face "This is so weird, even for us."

"We need help Sammy" Dean said firmly "We need ah… a… a doctor that can help you throughout the pregnancy cause I know nothin'."

"Well I don't either Dean" Sam snapped, "I mean I'm a guy it could be different."

"Which is why I say we tell Bobby" Dean added "We don't have to tell him the whole story just that you're knocked up and we do need to know how this happened and what to do about it."

Sam closed his eyes and mulled over what Dean said, "Fine…we'll tell him."

"Good" Dean went to press a kiss to Sam's lips but he heard bagging at the door "I'll get it."

He walked to the door and swung it open "Hey Bobby."

"Dean thank god" Bobby embraced Dean in a quick hug then turned to look at Sam, he noticed the bruises and knew Dean had done them when he was possessed "You ok kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he stood and walked to them "well I am now."

"You look beat."

Sam paused and tried to find an answer but Dean beat him to it.

"Sam's pregnant."

-----------

Heyley Bayron sat on the seats at New York Sate School. She stared down at her book though her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about her boyfriend Corey who was over sees with his family. She missed him heaps but she kept getting the feeling he wasn't missing her and it was distracting her from her schoolwork and she kept messing up cheerleading practise.

She needed to be focused but she just couldn't. He kept popping into her head and she wanted so much to know if he still wanted her, she still wanted him but then again so did half the team. But he promised her that there would never be another girl who could do what she did. He said she was prefect and she believed him but now she had her doubts.

Sighing she stood up and went to head back inside when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to face the spot but there was nothing there. She shrugged it off and went to pick up her phone when she felt a chill run down her spine. Quickly she spun around but found nothing, until a figure walked up to the oak tree.

"Hello" she called out "Can I help you?" The figure didn't move and she took a step forward "who are you?"

The figure stepped forwards and she saw a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, she wore a pair of old jeans with a white tee-shirt but what stood out the most was the dark mark around her neck. She went to speak but nothing came out and Heyley took a step back but didn't turn to run.

"Who are you?"

The girl before Heyley flickered then disappeared all together and Heyley was left scared and confused. She went to run but she felt something be placed over her head and settle around her neck. She kicked and screamed but it was no use, she was being dragged towards the old oak tree that hung by the tennis court.

"Someone help!"

But her cry for help went unnoticed and she was strung up from the tree and the last thing she saw was the evil smile on her killers face.

-----------

Bobby stared at Dean with a look of bewilderment on his face then he burst out into laughter just like Dean had done. He laughter for a bit then he realised Dean and Sam had straight faces and this was no joke. He stopped laughing and opened and closed his mouth as if trying to find something to say but no words formed.

Finally words found Bobby "I don't know what to say."

"How about congratulations" Dean said with a cheesy grin.

"Bobby do you know how this could have happened?" Sam asked after rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"I wouldn't have a clue" the older hunter replied "Its not possible."

"Well apparently it is" Dean said sitting next to Sam.

"Dean this is just not normal" Bobby said taking a sit on the old plastic chair "Sam is a guy and it's just not possible."

"Yeah you said that" Dean said sitting forwards "But this is very real and we need your help."

"Dean I don't know how I can help you" Bobby confessed "I'm sorry, you two, but you're going to have to find someone else who can help you."

"Great" Sam sighed then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maybe Missouri can help" Dean said turning to face Sam "She seems to know everything."

"Wait!" Sam's eyes snapped opened "I have to finish the hunt off."

"I'll do it" Bobby said, "You go to Missouri."

"No I wanna do it" Sam protested.

"Sammy I don't think you should be going on a hunt with your condition" Dean spoke softly.

"Dean I'm two months pregnant it's not a condition."

"Yeah that just sounds so weird."

"Yeah well its very real" Sam replied.

"Sam your brother's right" Bobby chimed in "Let us do it and you stay here and take it easy."

"No" Sam snapped, "I want to do this! I started it now I'm going to finish it!"

"Ok" Dean said moving away so Sam could have some space "Don't bite our heads off."

"Sorry" Sam lowered his gaze to the floor "mood swings."

Dean sighed then turned to face the older hunter "Well this is gonna be a fun nine months."

**TBC**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :) and sorry for the late update and a big apology for the spelling mistakes if there is any, my betta's computer crashed :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The wind whistled through the trees and the sun disappeared behind the clouds that were taking over the sky. Bobby, Sam and Dean stood around the grave of Hanna Tuner and in one moment the grave was engulfed in flames. They turned and headed back to the car, they all got in and drove back to the motel.

Bobby got out and headed to his own room and Sam and Dean retreated to theirs. They walked in and the door slammed shut behind them, a gust of wind blow the curtains down and Dean quickly shut the window. He heaved a sigh then took a seat on the bed; he watched as Sam moved to the kitchen and switched on the jug on.

He noticed that Sam looked so tired and warn out but he guessed that was all apart of being pregnant. He had to suppress a laugh at that, this was all so weird not to mention impossible. Yet even though this was all so weird Dean felt happy, he felt a happiness he had never felt before and somewhere deep down a little voice told him that this was meant to happen.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked, a smile of his own graced his face.

"Just… appreciating life and the beautiful things in it."

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Sam asked sitting down next to Dean.

"Well Sam I believe I did."

Sam smiled at Dean then had his lips pressed to Dean's within the second. The kiss was soft at first then it depended and Sam felt Dean's tongue force its way into Sam's mouth. Dean gripped the back of Sam's neck and they feel down on the bed and he placed himself on top of Sam. He broke the kiss then started to lead a trail of soft kisses down his neck

He bit softly at Sam's flesh then kissed all the way down to his shirt collar. He heard Sam let out a moan so he decided to unbutton Sam's shirt, he stared to kiss his collarbone then down his chest. He stopped at Sam's stomach and looked up at Sam and what he saw brought a genuine smile to his face. In Sam's eyes was love, love like Dean had never had and for once Dean felt like life was perfect.

With one last look at Sam, Dean lowered his lips and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's stomach. He then crawled back to Sam's face and planted a long and feverish kiss to Sam's lips. He broke the kiss and stroked the side of his face "You mean the world to me Sammy."

"Are you really Dean?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow "Cause you don't sound like him."

"Sammy it's me" Dean pressed another kiss to Sam's lips "Your older, better lookin brother."

Sam laughed and Dean joined in "Yeah I believe ya" he pressed a firm kiss to Dean's lips then rested his head back down on the pillow "Jerk."

"Bitch" Dean sat up and straddled Sam "But you're my bitch" Dean lowered his lips to Sam's then started to kiss his jaw and neck, biting at some parts and leaving small marks behind.

"Dean" Sam moaned.

"Sam" Dean moaned against Sam's skin.

Sam gripped Dean's hair tight and pulled his face towards his and pressed a passionate kiss to Dean's soft lips. He felt Dean move his hand to the side of Sam's face and he could feel him gently stroking his cheeks. They became so lost in the moment that they didn't even notice the person who entered their room.

"Ah… boys."

The brother's broke the kiss and Dean rolled off Sam and sat up and turned to face their oldest friend "Ah… wow" Dean exclaimed "this is gonna be awkward."

"Bobby we can explain," Sam quickly put in, giving his brother a glare. "This… us… ah…" Sam searched for words but he couldn't put two and two together "We… ahh."

"What Sammy here is trying to say-"

"No boys, please I don't even want to hear it!" Bobby interrupted, "I think its pretty obvious what is going on here."

"Bobby please" Sam said after finally finding his voice "I know to you this must seem, wrong and sick but please you have to see this from our angle. You have to try and understand what Dean I mean to each other."

Bobby looked at Sam then to Dean then back to Sam "Look this is just really confusing for me but…" he inhaled a deep breath then let it out "But you deserve to be happy… and if you're both happy I can live with it."

"See Sammy" Dean said turning to face his brother "He understands, but wait until you hear the best news" he gave Bobby a grin.

"What else is there?" Bobby said shifting his weight.

"I'm the father!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and Sam shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked seeming confused.

"You're an idiot," Sam said slapping Dean over the back of the head "I think he figured that."

"Yeah but how?" Bobby said taking a seat at the table.

"Well see Bobby" Dean said standing and walking to him "When to people love each other very much they get together and-"

"Dean!" Bobby snapped, "I get that bit but I mean how? Its impossible."

"Bobby how can you say that" Sam asked from his place on the bed "After everything you see, how can you still believe this is impossible?"

"Wow dramatic Samantha" Dean said grinning at his baby brother.

Sam's brow frowned and he threw a pillow at Dean, which smacked him in the face.

"Why is everyone picking on me?"

"Cause you're an idiot!" Sam shouted then once again withdrew into himself.

"You guys look beat," Bobby said standing "I'll come back in the morning and we're talk about this"

"Night Bobby" Dean said then showed Bobby out. Dean then turned to face Sam, who looked drained and ready to fall asleep. Though he had to admit he felt exhausted too, two months with a demon in control had made Dean's body starving for sleep. With a deep sigh Dean moved towards Sam and took a seat next to him "Time for bed baby."

Sam smiled then nodded his head in agreement; he was too tired to find words. Dean stood then noticed how dirty his brother was, he had dirt on his face from digging up the grave and sweat had beaded on his forehead. "You need a bath."

"Dean I'm too tired" Sam groaned.

"Well you need one" Dean made a beeline to the bathroom and was thankful that this dingy motel had a big tub. He crouched down and cleaned the tub then turned on the water; once it was filled he went to get Sam. By the time he returned Sam was almost asleep and Dean was tempted to leave him there but he knew he needed to clean him up.

"Hey Sammy" Dean sat himself on the "I'm gonna give you a bath." The only reply Dean got was a groan so he started to undress his brother. Once he had stripped Sam he picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. He gently placed him in the tub and the warm water woke him up.

"Where am I?"

"Hey you're alright," Dean said smoothing down Sam's hair "just cleaning you up bub."

"Ok Dean."

Once Dean had cleaned Sam he got him out of the tub and dried him off. He put Sam in a pair of sweat paints then placed him onto the bed and he pulled the covers up to his chine. He kissed his forehead softly then he stood and stepped back with a beaming smile on his face "Love you kiddo." And with that Dean climbed into bed and fell asleep.

-----------

The bright morning sun trickled through the gap in the curtain and illuminated the small motel room. The warmth of the morning sun woke the sleeping couple from the slumber and welcomed them to a new day. Dean rolled over to face his brother, who was still fighting to stay asleep and a smile graced his face. He had never noticed just how adorable Sam was when he slept, he seemed at peace.

After gazing at Sam for a few more minutes he saw Sam's eyes slowly open and he was greeted with a bright smile. Dean sat up and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips then he climbed out of bed. He walked into the small kitchen and switched on the jug, he made his way to the cabinet and pulled out to white mugs.

Sam sat up in bed and watched Dean but he was once again greeted with the bile rising in his throat. He jumped out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time. He empted his stomach in the toilet, he shut his eyes and waited for the dizziness to clear before he tried standing. He felt a hand on his shoulder then he saw Dean crouch down beside him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Sam murmured "Just peachy."

Dean moved to help Sam stand but he swatted him off and said he could do it himself and that he was fine. They returned to the bedroom and Sam sat himself back on the bed. Dean stopped short of Sam and studied him, he looked pale and exhausted. Sam turned to face Dean who looked concerned for his well-being.

"I'm fine Dean" Sam assured "really, I am."

Dean nodded then turned to head towards the small kitchen "Can you eat anything?"

"Not right now" Sam said moving to lay back down "we heading to Missouri's today right?"

"Yeah I guess," Dean poured himself a cup of coffee then returned to Sam's side "I mean she might know how this happened."

"I hope so."

Dean nodded then he watched as Sam placed his hands on his stomach and started to rub circles. And in that moment everything hit Dean, Sam his little brother was pregnant. He had known it before but it suddenly just hit him full force. He would be a dad, he would have to stop hunting and start taking care of himself. He couldn't just throw himself in harms way, because if he died Sam and the baby would be left here. God that sounded so strange.

"Oh my God you're pregnant…"

Sam looked up at Dean with a raised eye brow "Yeah Dean I am" he slowly sat up and studied Dean carefully "Are you ok?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean no…I mean" Dean threw his hands up in the air "I dunno."

"You don't know what?" Sam asked eyeing Dean curiously.

"It just hit me man!" Dean slumped down into the nearest chair.

"What hit you?"

"This" he waved his hand at Sam "everything! You, me" he paused for a minute "The baby."

"What about it?" Sam seemed to be growing upset and Dean wished he didn't open his mouth.

"It just hit me Sam" Dean ran his hands through his hair then dropped them to his lap "everything is going to have to change and I don't do change so well. We're going to have to stop hunting and its all I know and… I just don't know Sammy, I guess it just hit me."

"Dean" Sam moved to Dean's side "Its not going to be as hard as it seems, trust me." Sam took Dean's hand and he locked his eyes with his brother "I know that you're not good with changes but I'll get you through this. And we don't have to give up just yet, we've got some time, we can work things out."

"Yeah I know" Dean pulled Sam forwards and he fell onto his lap "I got you" he pressed a soft kiss to his lips "and my awesome car."

Sam rolled his eyes then snuggled into his chest. "Yeah I love you too."

**TBC**

**Please review :D**

**And sorry for any spelling mistakes I still don't have a beta at the present time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The black Chevy Impala sped along the wet roads of Lawrence Kansas. It had been a long and tiring drive but they were nearly at their distention and they hoped it brought answers. Dean pulled up at the lights and he turned to see Sam, who had fallen asleep. He looked so calm and all so cute and it brought a bright smile to Dean's face.

The light turned green and Dean took off and soon he found himself pulling into Missouri's driveway. He let out a long sigh then turned to face Sam who was still sound asleep. He turned sideways in his seat and placed a gently hand to his brothers shoulder. He shook him softly and spoke gently words until Sam's eyes opened.

"Dean?"

"Hey" Dean stroked his cheek gently "We're here."

Sam nodded with a yawn then got out of the car and breathed in the smell of freshly cut grass. He stretched his arms above his head then he started to walk towards the old house. He reached for the doorbell but the door swung open and he jumped in surprise. He stepped back and allowed Missouri to step out.

"Well Sam its good to see you" she embraced him in a quick hug "where's that brother of yours."

"Right here" Dean said stepping into view "How you going Missouri?"

"I am well child" she stepped aside and allowed them to enter "You've come here for answers have you not?"

"Ah… yeah" Dean said walking into the house with Sam following. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways" she walked ahead of them and showed them into the living room "Come sit."

Sam and Dean took a seat on the old couch and Missouri sat across from them. She gave them both a gently smile and they stayed in silence for a few minutes. Sam took a deep breath and looked into Missouri's eyes, he didn't know if she had the answer but he felt like telling her would be a good idea anyway.

"Missouri" Sam started "I… I need to ask you…" he looked to Dean who gave him a reassuring smile "Missouri I'm pregnant and I need to know how."

Missouri nodded then she stretched her arm out and offered her hand to Sam "May I?"

"Yeah" Sam placed his hand in her smaller one.

Missouri's eyes shut and the house went quiet. When she finally opened her eyes both brother let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding. She held Sam's gaze for a few seconds then spoke "I can feel fingerprints" she explained, "You've been touched by something supernatural."

"Bad supernatural or good supernatural?" Dean asked sounding concerned.

"Good… I think."

"You think?" Dean asked, looking even more concerned.

"I can recognize the feel… but from where I don't know" she pursed her lips "I'm sure it will come to me."

"But the babies not going to be evil is it?" Dean asked.

"A child is not born evil Dean," she said looking up at Dean "Now how about something to eat." She said rising.

"Uh sure" Sam said.

"You too have come a long way, if you need a place to stay you're welcome here."

"Ah…" Dean bit his tongue "I was just gonna take Sam to a motel."

"Suit yourself" she turned to Sam "If your brother changes his mind, the offer is on the table." She the departed to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should stay here Dean."

"Why?" Dean asked in a whispered tone.

"Because I'm tired and I don't want to have to drive around for ages and find some dump of a motel to sleep in! I just want to stay here."

"Yes dear" Dean said not wanting to tick Sam off, since he knew how easy that could happen and now it was going to be easier to piss off the youngest Winchester.

"Did you just call me dear?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I sure did" Dean slapped Sam on the leg then stood and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Jerk."

"I heard that" Dean called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

"Dean you're going to have to get used to a snappy brother now."

"Yeah I figured that much" Dean sighed and took a seat on the stool "Missouri the babies not evil is it?"

"Hon like I said no one is born evil" she placed a sandwich in front of him "But the vibe I felt was so familiar. I know I've felt it before."

"But you don't know how this happened do you?" Dean asked taking a bit from his food.

"Well I know how most pregnancy happen."

"Ah… yeah" Dean looked away nervously.

"Oh my god" she gasped "Dean Winchester, what were you thinking?"

"What?" Dean jumped and looked up at her.

"You screwed your own brother!"

"Hey that was a private thought."

"What?" Sam appeared in the doorway and the room went quiet.

"Missouri is reading my thoughts" Dean gave Sam a worried smile and he knew what he meant.

"Missouri we can explain!" Sam exclaimed.

"Samuel Winchester, I don't need to hear it" she held up her hands "I understand."

"You do?" Sam asked, almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes Sam I do."

Sam turned to face Dean then he looked back at Missouri "Why is everyone ok with this?" he shouted, "I mean we are brothers and we are screwing each other! You should be locking us up in the psychic word not saying you 'understand'! What is wrong with you people!?"

"Ah… Sammy I think you need to take a breathe" Dean said eyeing him with caution.

"Maybe you're right" Sam sat down next to Dean.

"You ok kiddo?"

"I think so."

"Its just your hormones hon" Missouri said placing a sandwich in front of Sam "now eat up."

Sam nodded but Dean could see the worry in his eyes, so he reached his hand out and gently touched Sam face "Its ok baby."

Sam smiled at Dean a true genuine smile "I'm sorry."

"Hey there is no need to be sorry" Dean took Sam's hand and squeezed it softly "Its not you're fault."

Sam smiled and he could feel the tears willing up in his eyes "I'm glad I have you." a sob escaped him and Dean stood and embraced him a tight loving hug. Dean ran his fingers though Sam's hair and kissed him softly as he whispered soft loving words.

-----------

Later that night Dean found himself staring up the ceiling struggling to fall asleep. His mind was racing and he was asking himself question that he didn't have answers too. His biggest question was could he handle being a father? Would he be any good at it? Or would he be just like his dad and be no more then a drill sergeant? He just hoped he didn't screw up his kid's life.

Dean felt Sam stir in his arms and he looked down to face his younger brother who was huddled against him. He ran his fingers through his hair and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to look after you and the baby" he smiled warmly at Sam "I promise you that Sammy." Dean rested his head on the pillow and he was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing of his brother.

-----------

The next morning Dean awake to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the small room that had been offered to them by Missouri. He climbed out of bed and rushed out into the hallway. He heard the sound of Sam reaching and he ran to the bathroom, he dropped down beside his brother and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Dean" Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder and shut his eyes.

"Hey you ok?"

"Been better."

Dean kissed Sam's forehead softly and stroked his fingers through his hair "its ok baby, I'm here."

Sam groaned then started to stand but he felt so weak that he nearly fell back down. Dean caught and helped him stand then he studied him carefully. He looked pale, exhausted and ready to pass out.

"Lets get you to bed hey?"

Sam nodded and allowed Dean to walk him to the bedroom. Dean placed him on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and he took a seat beside him and started to stroke his cheek.

"I wish I could make you feel better."

"You are Dean" Sam looked up at Dean "just by being here."

Dean smiled and he felt tears willing up in his eyes "I'm hungry" he stood "Do you wanna eat kiddo?"

"Not right now Dean, but thanks."

"Ok then well" Dean hesitated then gave Sam a shy smile "I'm gonna get brekkie, you rest." And with that Dean left the room and bolted downstairs. He found himself in the kitchen and he was greeted by the smell of bacon.

"Morning hon" Missouri said "How'd you sleep?"

"Not to bad" he took a seat at the table and let out a long sigh.

"Hows Sam?" she placed a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him and gestured for him to eat it.

"Not so good" Dean said taking a mouthful of food "morning sickness."

"It will pass" she sat down across from Dean "How far is he?"

"Uh… lets see" Dean paused and started to add up in his head "I don't know, how long was I possessed for?"

"Two months" Sam stepped into the kitchen "and five days."

"Well then" Missouri stood "should stop around next month."

"That's good to hear" Sam said taking a seat.

"I thought you were resting?" Dean asked eyeing Sam curiously.

"I feel better now" he replied, "It comes and goes."

"I see."

Sam smiled at Dean then turned to face Missouri "so do you know how this happened yet?"

"Well I think I recognize the feel but I'm not sure if I'm right"

"Well just tell us who you think it was" Dean said, "We might know them… or it."

"How about I show you."

**TBC**

**Please review XD**

**Ok once again I don't have beta and the mistakes are mine so sorry for them and if someone wants to be my new beta or knows someone who wants to that would be great anyway thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam and Dean sat on the couch in Missouri's house as they patiently waited for her to come back downstairs. They both were eager to find out who or what had made it possible for Sam to become pregnant. By ten minutes they were growing impatient and Sam's hormones where a pain in the ass and Dean was sure by the end he would have ripped all his hair out.

Sam sighed with frustration and rested his aching back against the pillows. Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and kissed his neck softly and Sam smiled down at him. Sam shut his eyes and snuggled closer to Dean then Missouri re-entered the room and Dean sat up in a hurry. Missouri gave him a look that said 'wait' and he quickly relaxed back into the couch.

Missouri placed four candles on the ground and lit them, then placed a bowl in the center with a few flower petals in it. She sprinkled what Dean assumed were herbs on the petals then turned to face the brothers. She held out a small knife with a black handle and offered it to Dean who gave her a 'what do you want me to do with that' look.

"I need your blood."

"Why mine?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I said so" Missouri snapped, "now do it!"

"Ok, ok" Dean took the knife and placed it to the palm of his hand, he slowly slid the blade across and blood ran freely. "Happy?" he said, holding out his hand, palm up.

"Let the blood drip into the bowl."

Dean obeyed and stood up; he placed his hand over the bowl and let the blood fall down on to the flower petals. She nodded for him to stop and he stepped back and took the cloth she offered him. He sat down next to Sam; he smiled at him then wrapped the cloth around his hand so it would stop bleeding.

Missouri turned to face the circle and started to chant. Suddenly a cool breeze filled the room, the candles flickered and a strange figure appeared in the circle. There before Sam and Dean stood Mary Winchester, her long blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello my sons."

Sam and Dean stared at their mother with bewilderment. They were both shocked. Mary smiled at them warmly but for the life of them the Winchester boys couldn't get a word out. Finally Sam came back to his senses and stood up and embraced his mother in a tight hug. She stroked her fingers through his hair then stepped back to take a good look at him.

"Sam" she whispered "I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" he said, seeming confused.

"For being true to yourself." She turned to Dean who was still seated "Dean" she walked over to him and offered him her hand. Dean took her hand and he stood up and embraced her in a hug just as Sam did.

"I can't believe it was you" Dean said fighting back tears "But why?

Mary turned to Sam then back to Dean "I wanted Sam to have something to remember you by and I didn't intend for you to make another deal...not that I wanted you to-"

"-I get what you mean mum" Dean wiped angrily at his eyes "But I still don't get why, I mean what Sam and I did was-"

"-Not wrong" Mary interrupted "You were going to die and I didn't want Sam left alone, so I made the baby. But when I found out you didn't die I was thrilled! I knew this was what you and Sam needed. A fresh start, a family of your own." She paused and gave Sam another look and she could see the tears in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile then turned back to Dean "You and Sammy can have the life your father and I never got. You don't have to face demons any more, you can be-"

"-Normal" Dean said bitterly "Nothing about this is normal! Nothing about us is normal! So don't give me 'you can have the perfect life with a nice house and a white picket fence.' Demons will always be after us and how can we just stop and ignore the fact that people are going to die."

"People are always going to die Dean" Mary said just as softly as before "you and Sam have done enough." She placed her hand to the side of Dean's face "it's time for you to stop living like this, it's time to start a new life."

"Well it's not that simple" Dean looked to Sam then stormed out of the room.

Mary seemed surprised by Dean's actions so she turned to face the youngest Winchester "Is he not happy about the baby?"

"Dean just doesn't like changes" Sam said with a sigh then sat back down on the couch "This is a lot for him."

"Sam" Mary sat down beside him and took his hand "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Sam replied with a soft smile "I think this was meant to happen. I think that Dean was meant to live and we were meant to raise this baby together."

-----------

Later that day, Dean made his way down the staircase and over to Sam, who lay on the couch. He noticed that Sam's eyes were closed and his breathing steadily. He smiled softly as he saw the calm expression on his sleeping brother's face. He sat down beside him and placed his hand on Sam's, which was resting on his stomach.

He saw Sam stir but he did not wake. Dean let out a long sigh and shut his eyes and let the sound of Sam's breathing erase the pain, he let Sam's presence remind him of all that was good in the world. He reopened his eyes and smiled down at his little brother and he remembered why he was giving up hunting. He was giving it up for Sam and for the baby and that was all that mattered now.

"Dean."

Dean turned his head to see Mary walking into the room, a bright smile graced her face "Mum" Dean stood and walked to her "I'm sorry about earlier… I… I was out of line."

"Dean, it's ok" she said softly "I should have known this would have been a lot for you. I know deep down that you and Sam can do this." She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb "I have faith in you two."

Dean nodded then stood up "So do I."

"And that's all you need" Mary then stepped back "Its time for me to go."

"Don't you wanna say goodbye to Sam?" Dean asked while standing.

"We've said our goodbyes" she embraced Dean in a hug then stood back, holding him in arms length "now it's your turn."

Dean nodded and blinked away the tears "I wish you could stay."

"My time has passed, Dean" she gave him a small smile "I don't belong here any more."

Dean fought back the tears as his mother let go and stepped back "Take care, I love you."

"I love you too, mum." Mary then disappeared and Dean slowly sat back down and turned to face his brother once more "Everything's gonna be just fine Sammy."

-----------

The next few days went by fast. Sam and Dean had continued to stay at Missouri's as they figured out what do with their life, everything had changed and now they too would have to change. Going from hunters to parents was going to take a lot and Dean had his doubts. He knew Sam would do fine, he wanted normal but Dean well Dean didn't know what he wanted. Part of him wanted normal but another part him wanted to hunt. Now he had to give up hunting and be normal.

Whatever normal was.

Dean sighed and rested his head on the wall. He had come outside to get some fresh air and to just unwind and he wanted to escape from the hormonal Sam. He loved Sam more then the world but right now he was driving Dean crazy. Though Missouri had told Dean on countless occasions to be patient and understanding towards Sam, he just couldn't. Dean was not patient and he was not very understanding and he couldn't understand why Sam kept getting upset or angry over every little thing.

"That's what bein' pregnant is all about Dean" Dean muttered to himself "gotta be patient and understanding Dean" he rambled "gotta change your life, gotta stop hunting and be a father." He stood up and walked down the path to an apple tree, he picked an apple and stared down at it "Gotta live an apple pie life!"

"Dean."

Dean turned around to face Sam who was walking towards him "Hey" he said, walking to join him "Thought you were mad at me?"

"I'm sorry, Dean" Sam said with a sigh "I just cant control my moods" he took Dean's hand "so even though I yell at you a lot remember I still love you."

A smile graced Dean's face and he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed him softly on the lips "I love you too."

"Boys" Missouri yelled out "Lunch is ready."

"Coming" Dean yelled back then looked to Sam "How about I take you out after lunch? Go to the park or the shops, how's that sound?"

"It sound fantastic" Sam kissed Dean passionately but it didn't last long "and later we can...?" Sam gave Dean a sly grin and that was all he needed.

"Now _that_ sounds fantastic!"

Sam laughed softly then he took Dean's hand "Let's eat."

"Why are you in such a rush?" Dean asked in a teasing tone.

"Because I'm feeding two now" Sam said with a soft smile.

"Right" Dean shook his head then let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned laced his voice.

"It's nothing" Dean lied.

"No, no" Sam said moving to stand in front of Dean "I know that tone. Something wrong, so tell me."

"It's just..." Dean stuck his hand in his pocket and let out a long sigh "I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around this."

"Same here Dean" Sam with a soft smile "but we can figure this out, we can get through this. I know we can."

"Yeah I know Sammy" Dean paused "I just hope I don't screw our kid's life up."

"Dean, there is no way you can do that" Sam added "Trust me."

Dean looked away then looked back, he stared deep into Sam's eyes and he knew he could do this. As long as he had Sam he could give up hunting and become a father "Yeah, I trust you baby."

**TBC**

**Please review :D I love getting them **

**And a thank you to my speedy beta :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Five months.

Five months to the day.

Dean was going crazy.

Sam's hormones were all over the place and Dean was losing it. One moment he would be sad the next fine then angry and the list went on and on but today he was five months and maybe now he would be Sam again. Because Dean couldn't take this much longer, sitting around doing nothing was driving him crazy and he needed to get out and hunt. He hadn't been on a hunt in five months and he really needed to kill something.

So he decided that maybe he could go on a hunt and not tell Sam, which could end badly but he needed to get out and do something and hunting was something he was good at. So after breakfast he decided to find a hunt and get away for the day, he needed time to himself and time to think. He also needed some money and he needed a lot too. He could always hustle for it but he would never get what he needed.

Sighing heavily Dean rose to his feet and walked to the kitchen and he was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. He sat down next to Sam who was for once in a good mood. He smiled softly at Dean and placed his hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Dean smiled back then he took a sip from the hot coffee, which had just been placed in front of him by Missouri.

"Oh Sam, you've got a doctor's appointment at twelve" Missouri said.

"Wait? What?" Dean exclaimed, "Sam can't see a doctor!"

"Relax Dean" Missouri said, "she's used to dealing with the supernatural stuff and I filled her in."

"You didn't tell her everything did you?" Dean asked gagging on his coffee.

"Of course not boy" Missouri said firmly "That's your business."

"Well thanks" Dean replied then turned to face Sam "so how are you this morning?"

"I'm good" he sat after swallowing his mouthful of food "You?"

"Yeah I'm good baby" he gave Sam a warm smile then his wandered down and rested on Sam's swollen belly. Sometimes he couldn't believe that Sam was actually with child it all seemed like a dream. But no matter how hard he tried he was finding it so hard to adjust to the every day life style. It just didn't sit well with him, he was a hunter, a soldier and this was not his life. But he had to try and fit into it, for Sam and the baby.

"Are you alright Dean?" Sam's voice broke through Dean's thoughts.

"What?" he looked up from his plate "who me? Yeah I'm fine."

"Dean I can read you like a book, now tell me what's up?"

"Sammy it's nothing really" Dean rose to his feet "I gotta go out for a bit I will be back in time for the doctors appointment." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head then raced out the door.

"What's he up too?" Missouri asked.

"Its Dean, so who knows" Sam said with a sigh "he just better get back for the doctors appointment."

-----------

Sam sat on a soft couch that was in the home that belonged to Angela Padalecki. She was attending to injured hunter at the moment then she would see him but Dean wasn't here yet. Sam hadn't seen him since he rushed off after breakfast, he had said he would be back in time for the doctor's appointment but it didn't look like he would make it. Sam felt hurt, angry and disappointed, Dean had said he would be here yet Sam was sitting here alone and it was nearly time for him to go in.

He fought back tears as the clock struck twelve. The door opened and out stepped a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, she gave him a brief smile then showed the hunter to the door. She shut the door then turned to Sam, who looked quite sad. She sat down next to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hi Sam" she said sweetly "Missouri told me all about you."

Sam laughed dryly "It's not something you come across everyday is it?" Sam met her eyes.

"No it's not" she stood "But I know what I'm doing."

"That's good" Sam blinked away the tears.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No it's ok" Sam stood up.

"Alright" she turned and went to lead Sam to the room when the door burst open and Dean stumbled into the room.

"Hey" he exclaimed, "sorry I'm late." He looked to Sam who turned away and refused to meet his steady gaze.

"It's ok" Angela said, "We were just about to go in" she walked off and opened the door and showed them into the office. She turned to face Sam, who offered a smile but it didn't quit reach his eyes "Let's start shall we?"

Both Sam and Dean nodded while Dr Padalecki set up the ultrasound machine.

"Ok Sam, just lie down here and lift your top up and we can get started," she said moving to sit next to the bed. Sam moved silently over and did as he was told, "Ok this is going to be cold." She warned squirting the gel onto Sam's baby bump smiling when Sam shivered.

"And that is your baby's heartbeat," Angela said when the machine started making a thumping noise. Both Sam and Dean smiled at the proof that their baby was there and alive. "Ok, here we go, there is the head, and feet, we can see one arm on this screen," She explained while moving the wand around slightly. "That is your baby guys."

Sam had tears in his eyes, he could finally see the little baby he had been carrying inside of him, however he still wasn't acknowledging Dean. Dean carefully moved around the doctor and stood beside Sam. "That's my baby, the head, arms and legs, all there, and so small." Sam said allowing a few tears to fall.

"Yes it is Sam, and from what I can tell your baby looks healthy." She announced seeing the tension in both boys disappear. "Dean? You're not saying anything?" Angela asked, most soon-to-be parents were either crying or smiling together, Sam was showing a few tears, but Dean. The older man was just standing there.

"Dean? That's our baby, aren't you happy?" Sam asked finally talking to his brother.

"I… yeah of course I am, our baby." Dean said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong Dean? Why aren't you happy?" Now Sam was becoming frantic.

"No Sam, I am happy… it's just, I cant…"

"You can't see the baby?" Angela interrupted seeing the father's problem.

"Dean? Is that it?" Sam asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Sam, I can't see it," Dean said not meeting his lovers steady gaze.

"That's ok Dean, here let me show you," Angela said moving the screen closer so both men could see better. "Here is the head," she said pointing to one side of the screen, "and if we follow it down, we can see where the body is and where the legs begin and here are the feet," she explained pointing at the other. "And here, are the arms, it looks like your little one is already sucking on its thumb." She explained with a smile.

"That's… That's our baby," Dean said in awe. Tears pooling in his eyes.

"That is our baby," Sam agreed pulling Dean down for a chaste kiss.

"Ok, would you two like to know the sex of your baby?" She asked removing the wand from Sam's stomach and wiping off the gel. Sam sat up and looked at Dean.

"Do you wanna know?" he asked, tears still in his eyes.

"Yeah… if you do" Dean sat down next to Sam and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"OK…" Sam turned his gaze from Dean to the doctor "You can tell us."

A smile graced the doctor's face "Congratulations, Sam and Dean you have a healthy baby girl."

Sam turned to face Dean, who had tears running unchecked down his cheeks "We've got a girl" Dean removed his eyes from the screen "We've got a girl Sammy."

Sam gave Dean a teary smile then pressed his lips to his in a short sweet kiss "Yes we do."

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes "I can't believe it" he kissed Sam softly on the cheek "We've got a girl."

Sam laughed softly at Dean "Well you better believe it."

Dean smiled at Sam then rested his on his lovers shoulder, and in that moment he knew he could give up hunting and settle down. He would give it all up for Sam and their baby girl. And now giving up didn't seem hard, it seemed easier then ever, because he had a reason to give up, he had Sam and their daughter to think of now.

"Would you like a picture to take home" Angela's voice broke through Dean's thoughts.

"Sure" he replied while smiling warmly at Sam "This is so-"

"-Amazing? Sam asked finishing Dean's sentence.

"Yes." Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's lips "Just… amazing."

-----------

Later on Sam and Dean arrived at a café a few blocks away from the doctors. They sat down at the table farthest from the door; even though they didn't care what people thought of them sometimes it was safer to sit away from judging eyes. Dean had promised to take Sam out earlier but now that had something to celebrate.

A healthy baby girl.

While eating their meal Dean realised that maybe it was time to move out of Missouri's. Not that he had enough money for a house. However, the small amount of money he had when they arrived at Missouri's had been put into a bank and whenever he had gotten any extra cash he had put into straight into the bank, but once again that was still not enough to buy a house. But if he got some more he should have enough to get a loan, then he could get Sam and himself a house and they could start a new life.

A life without the supernatural.

A life he and Sam had always wanted.

**TBC**

**Ok the reason I introduced Angela as Angela Padalecki is because Angela is my good friend and I promised that I would do it for her, so you better love me girl lol. Well don't forget to leave a review they are always welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Sam Winchester lay with his head resting on his lover's chest; he listened to his steady heartbeat and breathed in his sent. The moon seeped through the window illuminating the room with a soft sliver glow. Sam smiled softly as Dean ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, he felt so relaxed, ready to fall asleep any second. He saw almost lost in his daze when sharp kicks to the kidneys work him up, he jumped in pain, which caused Dean to panic.

"Sammy what happened?" Dean's voice was laced with worry "are you ok? Is bub ok?" during the last week Dean had picked up the habit of calling their unborn child 'bub' or 'little one' since they had yet to pick a name for her.

"We're both fine" Sam said moving up so he could press a kiss to Dean's lips "She just kicked, that's all."

"Oh right" Dean sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked softly.

"I just wish I could feel her kick" Dean looked away, not wanting Sam to see the tears in his eyes.

"Give me your hand" Sam slow sat up and reached for Dean's hand.

"Why?"

"Dean, give me your hand" Sam said flatly.

"Ok, ok" Dean slowly sat up and gave Sam his hand "Don't want you going all hormonal on me."

Sam scowled at Dean but when Dean poked his tongue out Sam laughed at him "Ok here" Sam placed Dean's hand on his lower stomach "Now just wait."

"For-" Dean was cut off when he felt the baby kick "oh my god" he exclaimed with tears of happiness in his eyes "She kicked."

Sam nodded his head, his own tears in eyes "Yeah I felt her."

Dean placed his hand under Sam's chin and slowly leant in, pressing a passionate kiss to Sam's lips "I love you Sam."

"I love you so much Dean" Sam planted a soft kiss to his lips then slowly lay back down.

Dean sighed then he too lay back down, he placed his arm around Sam's waist, letting his hand rest on his stomach. "Night baby."

"Night Dean" Sam shut his eyes and was lulled to sleep by Dean's soft breathing.

-----------

The next day Sam sat on the couch with a pen and paper in hand. He was writing a list of everything the baby would need and right now he had no idea how he and Dean could afford any of it. They needed a lot and they had barely any money, sure they had fake credit cards and some spare money floating around but it wouldn't do for long.

They all so needed to move out of Missouri's but once again they had very little money and buying a house or a uni would be all most if not impossible. Sam knew he and Dean were welcome here but they were having a baby and they really did need their own place. Sam wished that their dad had kept their college fund.

"Hey Sammy" Dean's voice took Sam out of his thoughts.

"Hey" Sam sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Dean asked taking a seat beside Sam.

"Its just" Sam sat the note pad down on his lap "we need money."

"We have money" Dean moved closer to Sam.

"Dean we need a lot of money" Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder and looked down at the note pad "We need money for a pram, a cot, blankets, bottles, diapers, lots of diapers, a car seat, clothes and other baby needs."

"Oh" Dean had no idea babies would cost so much "Is that it?"

"A house" Sam added "which we can't even afford let alone the rest of this stuff."

"Well we've got credit cards."

"No Dean" Sam said firmly "we have fake credit cards."

"We can still use them" Dean shrugged.

Sam sighed again "Dean we really need some money."

"I'll get a job."

"A job?" Sam sat up "doing what?"

"I don't know" he said "doing something" Dean took Sam's hands "Listen baby I'm gonna make sure she has everything she needs, ok? I promise. I'll get her everything on that list" he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

"How Dean?"

"I'll find a way" he kissed Sam again then rose to his feet "trust me baby."

"I do trust you" Sam smiled softly then returned to writing his list.

Dean smiled at Sam and went to speak but the sound of the doorbell-ringing stop him. He left the room and made his way to the door, he unlocked it and swung up to see none other then Bobby. "Bobby, hey" Dean said embracing the older man in a quick hug "how are you?"

"I'm good thanks" he replied while walking in "How are you and Sam?"

"We're good" Dean led Bobby to the lounge "all three of us" he gestured to Sam's swollen belly.

"Wow" he exclaimed, "This is weird" he sighed "No offence Sam."

"None taken" Sam said with a soft smile "so what brings you here?"

"Just came to see how you were coping" he took a seat across from Sam and gestured to Sam's stomach "so how are you coping?"

Sam scratched behind his ear then looked up to meet Bobby's steady gaze "I'm adjusting well, we are just having some well money problems."

"I see."

"It's not a big deal" Dean took a seat beside Sam "we'll figure it out."

"Dean, we need some money soon" Sam added.

"And I'm gonna get it" Dean said placing his hand behind Sam's neck "I promise."

"Dean I know, but how?"

"I'll find away baby."

"I think I can help you too" Bobby chimed in.

"How?" they said in unison.

-----------

The late afternoon sun seeped though the curtains of the local bank. It was very quiet today, as it was most Monday's. The only people inside the bank were the workers. The silence was lifted when Sam, Dean and Bobby walked through the glass door and over to the first counter. Bobby stepped a head of the brothers and started to talk to the short man behind the desk.

"I'll be right back" the man turned and disappeared down the hall.

Bobby turned to face Sam and Dean "Why don't you two take a seat this might take awhile."

"All right Bobby" Dean took Sam's hand and lead him a seat.

"I don't get it" Sam said taking a seat "Why has Bobby never mentioned this?"

"Mentioned what?"

"The money!"

"Oh right" Dean said with a sigh "well maybe Bobby thought we'd just wast it on ammo or booze, I don't know man but the point is we know now."

"Yeah I know" Sam let a long sigh "I just hope it's enough to get everything we need."

"I'm sure it will be" Dean placed his hand on Sam's.

Sam smiled up at Dean; he loved how Dean made every bad situation seem a lot better. He didn't know how he managed to live while Dean was gone but he knew he couldn't loss him again. He couldn't raise this child without Dean, he needed Dean more then life itself and he hoped that nothing would ever take him away from him.

Feeling a sharp kick to the kidney had Sam pulled from his thoughts. He placed his hand over his stomach and looked down, a genuine smile graced his face. He felt the tears of happiness well up in his eyes but he tried to force them away before Dean noticed. He looked away from his brother and wiped them away.

He smiled at Dean who smiled back while gently squeezing his hand. He placed his hand on Sam's stomach and waited to feel the baby kick. Shortly after there was another blow to Sam's stomach and a wide smile graced Dean's face. He rubbed small circles on Sam's stomach and ignored the dirty looks he got from the three men that had just walked in.

Dean didn't care what people thought of him but he knew that there were dangerous people out there, people that didn't take kindly to same sex relationships. He dreaded the thought of someone like that hurting Sam and the baby, which was why he kept his distance in public, tried to act like they were just friends and nothing more. He hated doing it but it kept Sam, the baby and himself safe.

"All right boys."

Bobby brought Dean back to the present, he looked up to meet Bobby's steady gaze "Well?"

"I got you guys some money."

"How much?" Dean asked standing with Sam following suit.

"Enough for a house and everything Sam had on that list."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, almost not believing what he had been old.

Bobby nodded his head.

"Great" Dean said turning to face Sam "ok so we can get the baby-" Dean was cut off by the three guys that had just walked in "Monitor."

Sam watched the men leave, they gave him a bad vibe but he demised it and spoke "Speaking of monitors, we're gonna need one."

"Right" Dean said turning to face Bobby "let's head home."

"I want something to eat first," Sam added.

"Can't you wait?" Dean asked.

"No I'm hungry and I wanted to eat now!" he shouted without realising it "sorry" he covered his mouth and blushed "Hormones."

"Well let's take you and your hormones elsewhere" Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Very funny."

"Boys let's just leave" Bobby added quickly then dashed out the door with Sam and Dean following.

-----------

Sam sat on the front stairs of Missouri's house and looked up at the stars. The cool breeze danced over Sam's skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He went to wrap his arms around himself but he felt a blanket being place over his shoulders. He turned his head to see Dean sitting down beside him.

"Hey" Sam said softly, as though he was afraid to disturb the peace.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Dean placed a hand on Sam's stomach and rubbed it softly "and how are you, little one?"

"She's fine Dean" Sam replied while placing his hand over Dean's. "And so I am."

"Well that's good because" Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Because what?" Sam asked when Dean didn't finish his sentence.

"Because I found us a place to live."

"Really where?"

"All in good time" Dean kissed Sam on the forehead then rose to his feet "Come on, let's hit the hey."

"Why can't I know?"

"Because I said so" Dean pulled Sam to his feet "Now come to bed."

Sam smirked at Dean then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips "What's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want."

Sam lent and pressed one more kiss to Dean's lips then took him by the hand "I love you."

"I love you too."

**TBC**

**Please leave a review they make my day :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Dean Winchester wiped the grease from his hands onto his faded denim jeans, he let out a long sigh then stepped back. He had been fixing it all day and was glad that it was finally done. He was exhausted from his day's work but most of all he wanted to go home and see how Sam was doing. He had been working for two weeks at the garage and he missed Sam during the day.

With one last glance Dean turned away from the car and headed to his own. He opened the door, slid in and started the engine. He stepped on the gas and peeled out of the parking lot. He drove along the street and for once in his life he enjoyed the sight of well-kept gardeins and beautiful homes. The smell of freshly cut lawns was a nice welcome and the site of his new apartment was even better. Because that meant he was nearly home.

He pulled into the car park, killed the engine and jumped out. He ran to the front door, pulled out his keys and swung the door open. He rushed inside and found Sam walking out from the nursery. He ran to Sam and embraced him in a tight hug being careful not to squish his stomach. He pressed a firm kiss to Sam's lips then pulled back.

"I missed you" he pulled back but kept his arms around Sam's waist.

"I missed you too" Sam gave a peck to Dean's lips then took his hand "Come see the nursery. "

"Ok" Dean allowed Sam to pull him to the nursery.

When he reached it his eyes opened wide and he felt like he had just stepped into a movie. The room was done so tastefully and he was surprised Sam had managed to be so girly. The polished wooden cot was made neatly with white and pink blankets and a small teddy bear sat in the corner. To the right was the change table and to the left was the walk in wardrobe that was filled with diapers and some baby clothes and other things.

Dean looked to the walls and spotted some photo frames with pretty pictures in and some things you wouldn't see in a normal nursery. Sam had painted protective symbols on the wall in a light purple pant. It looked nice and it would keep her safe, which was what mattered the most. Dean also noticed the seat cover on bay window had been changed to purple.

"Whoa Sammy I never knew you were so girly."

"Shut up Dean" Sam said with a grin "Missouri helped."

"Yeah I'm sure she did" Dean said with a grin of his own.

Sam scowled at Dean.

"Sammy its perfect" Dean took Sam's hand and pressed a kiss to it "I love it."

"Thanks" Sam smiled back "So what do you want for tea tonight?"

"Lets go out."

-----------

Later on Sam and Dean found themselves walking through the local park. It was always peaceful and quiet at night, it was their favourite place to hang out and relax. With the full moon shinning down on the pond and the stars sparkling brightly in the sky it looked like a scene from a movie. Everything was perfect; it was just the two of them.

They sat down on the bench that overlooked the pond. Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder while Dean wrapped one arm around him and placed the other on Sam's baby bump. Sam smiled softly then snuggled closer to Dean, he let the sound of Dean's steady breathing carry him to perfect bliss. He can feel Dean's fingers running through his hair. He felt safe.

He started to nod off but he heard the sound of chattering voices. They come closer and closer and for no particular reason he becomes consumed by fear, he sits up and looks around. He can see them walking towards Dean and himself, he turns to face Dean who is looking at with a confused look. He gestured towards the voices then moved to stand but Dean took his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go."

"We just got here" Dean seemed to be growing concerned.

"I just have a bad feeling about those guys" Sam once again gestured to the group of guys that were standing by an old oak tree.

Dean turned around so that he could take a good look at them "They look familiar."

Sam studied them carefully then he realised they were the guys from the bank "Please let's go!" Sam seemed to be panicking slightly.

"Hey Sammy, its ok." Dean slowly stood, stepping close to Sam so he could wrap an arm around his waist.

"Dean please" Sam stepped back "Please lets just go."

"Ok, ok we'll go" Dean took Sam's hand then turned to walk off but he bumped right into the man from the bank. "Ah… hi" Dean waved his hand lazily "sorry about that" Dean swallowed his fear, the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight and have Sam and the baby hurt "We're leaving now."

"What's the rush?"

"Well it's late and we should be getting home" Dean pulled one of his famous cheesy grins "and I have work tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sure" he stepped closer to forcing him to step back and he bumped into Sam who had his back to another one of the men.

"Look we don't want any trouble" Dean held up his hands "we're going now ok."

The buff man in front of him folded his arms over his chest and looked to the other two men who stood behind Sam "Should we teach them that it's not ok to be _gay_."

Dean's heart skipped several beats and the fear slowly crept through his body. "Look! We don't want to cause any problems, so if you just step aside we leave."

The three men chuckled, then before Dean knew it the man in front of him had slammed his fist into Dean's face. He stumbled back but did not fall, like his attacker had hoped. He balled his hand into a fist then threw a punch at the man before him but he moved his head and gripped Dean's arm. He slowly twisted it while Dean forced back a cry.

Sam moved to help Dean but two firm hands on each shoulder stopped him. The two thugs behind him were holding him back, he tried to break free but the grip was too strong. He watched as the man before him threw two more punches into Dean's face then kneed him the stomach. Sam fought back tears as he watched his brother collapse to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam cried out and with all his strength he pulled free of the grip, he stumbled forwards and landed beside his brother. "Dean are you ok?"

"Sammy" he wheezed "Baby?" he said looking Sam in the eye, and he knew what he meant.

He placed his hand over his stomach and gave a soft smile with what he hoped was a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Baby aye?" a man with short black hair said "Makes me sick to just hear it" he gripped Sam by the back of the hair and pulled him to his feet "You disgust me."

"Please" Sam's heart was racing and he could feel tears sting his eyes, he dreaded the thought of something happening to the baby. "Just let us go."

"What a sook" the leader teased "Gays make me sick" he threw a punch at Sam's face but he stopped mid way a curl smirk on his face "You love this guy don't you?" he grabbed Dean's shirt and holed him to his feet "Bet you'd hate to see him get hurt.

Dean looked up at Sam through half closed eyes "Let him go" he managed to get out "Please just let him go."

"Why should we?" asked the short man with a fuzzy brown beard "That'd be no fun."

"I'm beggin you," Dean said breathless.

Sam blinked away the tears and studied the leaders face, he seemed to consider Dean's plead for a moment then all hope faded. He threw Dean down on the ground then kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Sam tried to break free of the iron grip but it was no use, he had lost most of his strength when he became pregnant.

Finally the beating stopped and Dean lay still on the ground. He seemed to be breathing which was a good sign but Sam knew he would be seriously injured. The man then turned to face Sam, a curl smile on his face and evil look in his dark brown eyes. Sam wished he could just protect his stomach; he was terrified of them hurting or worse killing the baby.

"Please" he pleaded.

"Oh please" the short man behind Sam teased "save me from the big bad mean men" he felt a punch to the back but he barely felt it, he was too wrapped in fear.

"STOP!" Dean shouted as he rose to his feet on unsteady legs "Just stop" he held out his hand then collapsed back to the ground, wheezing and coughing.

The three men laughed loudly at Dean's outburst then rather amusing fall to the ground. He spat out blood but tried with all his might to stand back up but it was no use. The pain was too much and no mater how much he wanted to protect Sam and the baby he just couldn't get back up. He felt useless, stupid and pathetic, how could he have gotten them into this situation.

He looked up at Sam and he could see the fear in his eyes, his heart beat fast and panic laced itself around him. He needed to stand and fight he had to protect Sam and the baby. He had to get up and fight. He put his hands on the ground and slowly pushed up, his body ached painfully but he ignored it. He had nearly risen to his feet when something hit him across the back of the head.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as he watched Dean fall back to the ground "Please stop hurting him!"

The short men shoved Sam hard and he fell to the ground but he landed on his hands and knees. He felt the pain travel up his leg and into his back; he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. His left wrist hurt like hell along with his back and knees. He felt someone kick his right leg, which knocked it out from under him. He landed on his side and slow turned to look up at attackers.

"All alone now" the leader snarled.

Sam tried to crawl backwards, using his hands and feet but when he put weight on his left wrist he cried out. He saw them stepping closer to him; his heart raced a million miles a minute. He drew his knees to his chest so that he could push himself up and he was soon standing on shaky legs. With everything he had he threw a punch at the shorter man.

The punch landed squarely in his face. Stunned the short man nodded to the biggest who grabbed the lax Dean from the ground and held him up by his shirt collar.

"This is what you get for that little throw," the man said as Sam was held back by the other as a small blade was thrust against Dean's neck. "Wanna see lover boy bleed?" he taunted.

"No, please don't, just let us go, please," Sam said, freely letting his tears fall.

"Such a wuss, we shouldn't even be wasting our time with you, but lessons need to be learnt," he said pulling his fist back and letting it land on Sam's face. Punch after punch landed, but Sam didn't fight it, they were busy with him so they wouldn't hurt Dean, and they weren't aiming at the stomach. He could hold on for a bit longer.

"Not fighting back any more?" He leered. "Maybe this will bring you down a peg," the short man said looking back to where Dean was still being held, a sly grin forming on his face.

The blade pressing against Dean's neck was brought back as Sam's pleas echoed through the night. The silver reflected the moonlight as it plunged into the unconscious brother. Blood wept from the wound soaking through the layers of clothing.

"Let's get outta here," the third man said releasing his hold on Sam and allowing him to drop to the ground desperately trying to reach for his brother.

"One last thing."

He pulled his leg back and swiftly landed a solid kick onto Sam's rounded stomach leaving him to curl into himself.

**TBC Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Siren's wailed in the night's sky shattering the peaceful small town silence. Dean lay unconscious on the gurney as Sam held his hand whispering desperate pleas while the medics worked on his brother. It had taken what seemed like hours for the paramedics to arrive, even though in reality it would have only been a few minutes, however Sam couldn't crawl to his brother laying there helpless on the ground only meters away from his lover.

"Sir, are you ok?" A nurse asked as he watched Dean being wheeled away to the operating theatre.

"I… I'm fine," He said swallowing down a sob as he placed his hands over his stomach. He sure hoped so.

"We need to check you over, you were attacked too Sir," She said trying to move him to a bed.

"No, I'm ok, I will let my own doctor check me over when I know Dean is ok," he said glad he had already called Dr Angela. If the doctors had to do scans on him who knew what they would find, and how he would explain it.

"Ok, let me at least clean up your face a little bit?"

"No! No, I'm fine, please, just look after him… I… he needs to be ok." He whispered. The nurse nodded solemnly and walked away leaving Sam to stare down the now empty corridor.

He slowly placed his hands on his stomach and rubbed soft circles. He hadn't felt the baby kicked since the attack and he feared the worst. He felt tears stinging his eyes, his legs were growing weak and panic was lacing its self around him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest; he could feel his breaths coming in short pants.

He doubled over, hands resting on knees. The world was spinning and he was falling. He straightened back up but it only made the world spin faster, his legs were growing weak. Black dots danced before his eyes and a familiar voice called out to him but it sounded so far away. His legs gave out on him and he slid down the wall.

"Sam!"

The world stopped spinning and the black dots disappeared and he saw the kind sweet face of Angela Padalecki. She placed a gentle hand to his cheek and whispered soft words to him. "Sam hon, can you hear me?"

He gave a soft nod.

"Alright" she took his arm "Lets get you back to my place."

"No Dean" he pulled his arm back "I have to stay and-"

"Sam you need to get looked at" she interrupted "the baby could be in distress and Dean would want you to take care of her."

Sam gave another nod and allowed Angela to pull him to his feet and lead him back to her car so she could take him back to her place an tend to his wounds.

The car trip back was silent, she drove as fast as she could needing to ensure that the baby was ok. "Sam? Any pains in your abdomen?" she asked.

"N-no. I haven't felt anything since… since…" he stuttered.

"It's ok Sam, that's a good thing that you haven't felt any pain, we are nearly there,"

"But I can't feel her."

"Shh Sam, it will be ok, I wont let anything happen to her," Angela said trying to sound reassuring.

She parked her car in the driveway and rushed to Sam's side to help him walk into her house. They entered through the back where the home clinic was kept away from the rest of her house and her family.

"Here Sam, lie down here and try to relax, I am just going to get some things ready then I will start to look you over," she said moving to get the ultrasound machine.

"The baby, look after her first, always her," Sam said allowing a lone tear to fall.

"Don't worry Sam, I am going to care for the little one first, but you both will be ok." She said swiping the teardrop away with her thumb.

Angela helped Sam remove his tops and his jeans leaving him clad in his boxers, hissing quietly as she saw the bruises forming on his stomach, legs and arms. Moving swiftly she applied the gel and placed the wand over Sam's stomach.

"At the moment, we just need to hear the heart beat to know that your little one is still alive, then we will be fairly certain that there will be no complications." She explained moving the wand around.

Sam held his breath as he waited to hear the thump of his baby's heart. He started to tense the longer he waited. Silently praying for his baby to be ok he was pulled from his thoughts when the machine started making a noise.

"You hear that Sam? That is your little girl's heartbeat. She is still alive, and still looking good," Angela said her own tears of relief falling.

"My baby? She… she's ok?" Sam asked scared to believe. Tears running paths down his face.

"Yes Sam, she is ok." Dr Padalecki said wiping away the gel and wrapping her arms around Sam's shaking body. "Shh Sam, your baby is ok, she is still alive. You did good," She said trying to bring comfort to the distraught man. She knew she was no substitute for his lover, but he still needed it.

Sam relaxed into her embrace relief swelling inside of him replaying the sound of his daughter's heart beat over and over in his mind saying 'she's ok' over and over again.

"Ok Sam, are you ok?" she asked moving back to look her patient in the eyes. He gave a curt nod not meeting her in the eyes. "Ok, let me check the rest of you over, and then I can take you back to Dean." She said pushing the bangs off his face.

"Thank you Angela, thank you so much," he whispered allowing the doctor to look over his bruises and cuts and casting his broken wrist.

-----------

Later on that night Sam sat in the hard plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room. He was unconsciously rubbing his stomach over and over again, the bruises ached and occasionally the baby would kick caursing Sam more pain. He continued to rub his abdomen until he saw a doctor heading towards him. He had short grey hair and wore a white lab coat.

"Sam Miller" he asked as he stopped before him.

Sam stood and took his "yeah, that's me."

"I'm doctor Martin" he shook Sam's hand "And I'd like you to come with me."

"Sure" Sam gave a soft nod then followed to the doctor down the corridor and too a small office.

He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Sam to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

He obeyed and sat. "Hows my brother."

"Mister Miller" the doctor looked down at his hands and let out a long sigh, he then lifted his gaze to meet Sam's teary eyes. "Your brother didn't survive operation."

"Sam!"

Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a hurry, his breathing coming in short pants. He looked up to meet Missouri's steady gaze and soft smile; she brushed a bang away from his and offered him a glass of water. "Here honey."

Sam took the water and pressed the plastic cup to his lips, he swallowed it then put it down beside him. He turned to look back at Missouri who smiled softly at him "He will pull through Sam" she sat down next to him and placed her hand on Sam's abdomen "she will be fine, so relax."

"How do you know?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"Its destiny Sam."

Sam went to say something but was interrupted by Angela walking over to them. She smiled softly then took a seat beside Sam, she placed her hand on his and nodded her head "he will be fine Sam" she looked to Missouri then back to Sam "doctor Ashleigh Clark is taking care of him, she's been my friend for years and she knows what's she doing."

"Ok" Sam gave a small nod then he heard his fake name being called. He looked past Angela to see a girl with long dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, she smiled softly when she spotted him and headed straight to him "Mister Miller" she gave Angela a quick smile then looked back to Sam who had risen to his feet.

"Just call me Sam," he said shaking her hand.

"Ok Sam" she said in her sweet voice "Would you like to come with me."

Sam's heart pounded so fast that he feared it would burst out through his chest but he took a deep breath "Ok."

She nodded then led him down the corridor then turned to face him "My office is in use at the moment sorry" she apologized then went straight to the point "Your brother is stable" Sam let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding "he has internal bleeding which we have fixed. He has three broken ribs one of which punctured his lung." She paused to let Sam mull over what she said and when he gave a nod she went on "an artery in his arm was severed when he was stabbed and he needed surgery to repair it and he wont be able to use that arm in for a while." She paused again the continued "we had to give him a blood transfusion but for now he is in the ICU recovering."

Sam took deep breath "Can I see him?"

"Of course" she pointed to the end off the hall "go down, turn right then its your first left."

"Thank you" Sam then turned and walked to the ICU as fast as his sore body would allow him. He reached the ICU and found himself staring down at his brother, who lay on the bed attached to all sorts of machines. He had a breathing tube down his throat, a heart monitor on his chest along with the IV bag that gave him blood and another for fluids.

Sam slowly walked closer to his big brother, his heart pounding and tears stinging his eyes. He took a seat on the chair beside the bed and took Dean's hand into his own. He held the tears back as he whispered soft words of love and comfort. A lone tear ran down his face and he brushed it away, he went to stand but he felt a sharp kick to his bladder.

"Hey little one" he smiled softly as he stroked his stomach "Daddy's gonna be ok" he placed his hand back on Dean's then rested it against his stomach "See, he is here" another tear snaked its way down his cheek "You gotta pull through Dean" Sam looked up at Dean "for me and for her" he looked back down at his stomach "You gotta pull through for Destiny." Sam rested his head on Dean's pillow and let the sound of the machines lull him to sleep.

-----------

Dean could hear the sound of something beeping but all he saw was darkness. He felt like he was floating, just floating through the darkness. He could hear a voice now but it sounded so far away yet so familiar. He listened closely to the voice and images fleshed before his eyes. A park, sitting with Sam, Sam getting worried, three guys, a fight.

His eyes snapped open and he started to choke. He looked around frantically but once he spotted Sam he seemed to relax but he was still choking on the tube down his throat. Sam stroked his cheek and offered words of comfort; he tried to tell Dean to breath around the tube but he seemed to keep struggling.

"Hey easy" Sam said softly "Just relax Dean" he kissed him softly on the cheek "Just breath with it." Dean relaxed and looked eyes with Sam, pleading for him to remove the tube "sorry" Sam slowly sat back down "the doctor said you can't have it removed until tonight."

Dean shut his eyes then reopened them he wanted so badly to talk to Sam. He had noticed the bruises on his baby brother's face and he also noticed that Sam looked so tired. He must have been awake all night. Dean looked around the room for a clock put he couldn't find one but he did however see the sun peeking through the curtain.

Sam rested his head down beside Dean's and he slowly turned to face him, even though Dean couldn't voice his concerns Sam knew what he was trying to say. "I'm fine Dean" he took Dean's hand into his own "and so is she."

_**TBC**_

**And I just want to say thank you to all the wonderful people who read and review this story XD It makes me so happy to know that people are reading and loving my story thanks a bunch!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

The first week after the attack went by slowly for both Sam and Dean. 

Dean was stuck in bed and Sam was still acting very hormonal.

Dean had to put up with so many different emotions he thought he might go crazy. One minute Sam was fine the next crying then angry then normal again and it went on. Dean though Sam had gotten over this already but clearly he was wrong, he hoped that maybe it was the stress of the attack making him more hormonal then usual. 

Dean hoped that Sam would just be himself today, not that he had seen much of the true Sam in the last few months. But no matter how annoying Sam got Dean would always love him. He could handle Sam and his hormones; he could handle anything when it came to Sam. A small smile graced his face when Sam walked into the room, his hand resting over his belly.

"Hey how are you feeling?" 

"I'm doing better" Dean replied with his own smile "how are my babies?"

"We're fine" Sam sat down on the bed beside Dean then planted a quick kiss to his forehead "I have something I want to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"I decided on a name for the baby," he said looking down "I mean if you like it that is."

"Well what it is?" 

"Destiny."

"Destiny" Dean smiled at Sam "I like it, its good."

"Really?"

"Yeah I do" Dean took Sam's "So when am I getting outta here."

"Dean" Sam exclaimed, "You had a collapsed lung, broken ribs and you severed an artery, you need to heal before you get out of here."

"But I'm going stir crazy."

"Watch TV, read a book."

"Dude, day time TV sucks and I don't read books."

"Well you should" Sam stood and pulled three books from his bag "Read these."

"Why?" 

"Because in three months your gonna be a father so you have to know how to take care of a baby."

"I thought it was four months."

"I'm six months today" Sam replied dryly.

"Oh…" Dean paused "so three more months and we're gonna be parents."

"Yes" Sam nodded.

"Whoa that went by fast" Dean looked down at the books then back to Sam "I'm excited."

"Yeah we'll I'm nervous" Sam took a seat beside Dean again.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll be a bad parent."

"Hey! Don't say that Sammy" Dean took his hand and pressed a kiss to it "You're gonna be an awesome dad!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your brother and I know you better then anyone else does… and I know you wont be a bad parent, ok."

"Ok."

"Good."

"So can I go home yet?"

Sam sighed, "I'll ask the doctor."

"Thank you" Dean pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips "I love you, you know."

"I know" Sam kissed him softly then stood "I love you too Dean."

-----------

Later on Dean returned home, he had been discharged around lunchtime and was now happily lying on his queen-sized bed. He was still a bit sore from the operation and broken ribs but he was getting better and being at home made him feel ten times better. Hospitals were just so boring and the food was crap, he much rather have a home cooked meal. 

Speaking of which Sam had just entered the room holding a tray. He placed it on the bed beside Dean then took a seat next to him; he smiled softly then helped Dean to sit the best he could. Dean had been trying to do everything himself, he didn't want Sam to hurt himself or the baby but he kept insisting that Dean needed help doing certain things.

Once Dean was in a siting position he looked down at the tray, he saw a grilled sandwich and piece of chocolate cake with cream. He smiled up at Sam, who looked beyond tired. Dean placed his hand on the side of Sam's face then lent in and kissed him softly. Sam smiled into the kiss but quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing" Sam sighed "Come on you need to eat."

"And you need to sleep."

"I do sleep."

"More" Dean added, "Got it."

"I got it" Sam kissed Dean softly "Now eat."

Dean smiled at Sam then looked down at his food, eating with one hand was kind off difficult. He looked up at Sam who smiled softly at him; he sifted on the bed so he could help Dean.

"I love how you can read my mind" Dean grinned.

"Well I just know you to well" he lifted the fork and Dean opened his mouth allowing Sam to feed him. Once Dean would have objected to being feed by Sam but since they admitted to their true feelings he enjoyed being feed by Sam. Hell, he enjoyed every moment he shared with Sam. 

"Its good" Dean said after swallowing "Real good" Dean pressed his to lips to Sam's in a feverish kiss "But you taste better" he planted another kiss to Sam's lips but this time last longer. They kiss grow deeper and deeper; Dean used his good hand to tug at Sam's shirt. He pulled back a smirk on his face; he went to pull it off when the sound of the doorbell stopped him. "Leave it" he nipped at Sam's cheek and neck "please."

"Dean I can't" Sam pulled back and rose to his feet "We'll pick this up later" he gave Dean a quick kiss then headed to the door. He opened it to reveal Angela and a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about six or seven. "Ange hey."

"Hey Sam" she said in her usual happy tone "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, no its fine" he stepped aside and allowed her and the small boy to enter.

"Oh…" she suddenly exclaimed "Sam this is my son Lucas."

"Hey Lucas" Sam said waving at him "Nice to meet you."

"You too" he said with a bright smile that resembled his mothers. 

"So how are you and Dean doing?" she asked.

"Yeah we're good" he replied, "Can I get you anything?"

"A coffee would be great thanks" Angela replied.

"Ok" Sam turned and led them to the kitchen, he walked over the jug and switched it on "How many sugars?"

"Two" she said holding up two fingers "So is everything else ok?" she gestured to Sam's stomach.

"Yeah its all good" he said walking to the fridge.

"You look tired. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm just busy taking care of Dean," he said placing the coffee into her hands "I'm fine really."

"Nah don't listen to him Ange" Dean said entering the kitchen "He needs a hell of a lot more sleep, he seems to think I can't even walk without help."

"You need all the rest you can get Sam" she agreed "Not just for you but for the baby too" she then slapped her hands over her mouth and turned to face her son. "Pretend you didn't hear that sweetie."

Lucas looked up at Sam "So you're the guy that's knocked up" he said surprising all three "Saw it in mum's charts" he shrugged.

Sam went to speak but no words left his mouth.

"I won't tell anyone," He added, "I promise."

"Thanks Lucas" Sam said with a soft smile.

"I never tell my friends about the things I see or read" he explained "They would laugh at me and say I'm telling lies but I know its true."

"Know what's true" Dean asked, eyeing both Angela and Lucas.

"The supernatural stuff" he exclaimed "Its fascinating, I mean werewolves, demons vampires, its awesome!"

"He takes after his father" she whispered "Its quite worrying really."

"I see" Dean said smiling down at the boy.

"He loves it a bit too much" Angela said then reached for her phone which had just gone off "Hello" she spoke into the phone "Yeah I'll be right there." she put the phone back in her bag then turned to Sam with pleading eyes "I hate to do this but I really need someone to watch Lucas for me, its an emergency."

"No problem Angela" Sam said waving her off.

"Great thanks" she said then turned to face her son "Be good sweetie" she then turned back to Sam "Oh I nearly forgot why I came here" she handed Sam a piece of paper "It's the time and date for your next appointment."

"Thanks" Sam took the paper from her and stuck it to the fridge "Ok see ya" she then dashed out then came back in and turned to Lucas "Here" she handed him his portable Playstation "Be good" she gave him a kiss then ran out.

"That woman would lose her own head if it weren't screwed on properly" Lucas sighed.

-----------

Dean sat on the bed watching Sam and Lucas play cards on the floor; so far they were in a tie. Lucas seemed so much like Sam just more interested in the supernatural world. He was a very smart and bright kid and he was extremely mature for his age. He loved to learn and he loved to teach. He seemed like a walking library, he new almost everything there was to know about the supernatural and the real world.

"Well you win" Sam said placing the cards down "It's been so long since I've had a worthy opponent."

"Hey! I'm not that bad" Dean objected.

"Oh yes you are" Sam said with a soft chuckle then turned back to face Lucas "Can I get you something to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, if you don't mind."

"One comin right up" Sam got up from the floor and headed off the kitchen.

"So Lucas" Dean said sitting up "How'd your family get into hunting."

"Well I've been brought up around it," he said moving to sit next to Dean "My father is a modern day Van Helsing."

"Ha seems like my dad was" Dean laughed.

"How'd you get into hunting?"

"Uh… well" Dean scratched behind his ear.

"A painful story?"

"To be honest, yeah it is," he sighed.

"I see so many hunters who have lost someone they love" he replied softly, "I couldn't imagine it" he looked into Dean's eyes "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah… me too."

Lucas smiled at Dean then he turned to see Sam walking back in with three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He passed one to Lucas and one to Dean then he sat down on the couch. 

"What's it like" Lucas asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

"What's what like?" Sam asked.

"Carrying life around inside of you?" 

"Its an amazing feeling" he said with a smile.

"So do you have a name for her yet?"

"How'd you know we were having a girl?" Dean asked,

"I have my ways," he said with a grin.

"Well her name is going to be Destiny" Sam replied.

"That's so pretty!"

"Thanks."

"She's gonna be lucky."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because you two are awesome," he exclaimed "She is going to love you's and you guys will be great parents, trust me!" he said taking a large bite out of his sandwich. 

�


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Sam sat down on the couch and placed his hand over his swollen stomach. He couldn't believe he would be a father. It was only two months until the baby's due date and Sam was excited and nervous. Every time Sam went to sleep he would dream of demons taking his baby or killing Dean. In one of his recurring dreams he would walk into the nursery to check on Destiny and she wouldn't be in the crib. He would see blood dripping from the ceiling and look up and there was Dean, pinned to the ceiling being consumed by flames. 

Sam would immediately wake up in a cold sweat and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He hated that dream; he hated every damn nightmare he had. He wished they would just stop but they never did, he would have the same dream every night. But he knew that the yellow-eyed demon was dead and that he couldn't hurt any of them any more but there were still demons out there.

"Hey" Dean said sitting next to Sam "You alright babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he turned to face Dean "Just tired."

"You look it" Dean pulled Sam into his arms and started to stroke his hair "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm just really tired," he said with a soft smile.

"Alright" Dean kissed Sam on the top of the head "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah ok" Sam said tiredly.

Dean stood then departed from the room.

"I promise nothing bad is ever going to happen to you" Sam said looking down at his stomach.

"You comin' Sam?" Dean said walking back into the room.

"Yeah" Sam rose to his feet "Be right there."

-----------

_Dean bent over the crib and scooped the baby up into his arms. He held her tight against his chest and stared down at his little angel, she looked so angelic. He turned around and left the room. He walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen, he went to grab her bottle when she suddenly disappeared from his arms. He looked around the room in a fit of panic._

"_Destiny!" Dean ran from the room "bub where are you?"_

_Hearing a noise from the lounge room he bolted from his spot, he skidded into the room and found Destiny in the arms of a woman. She had long blonde hair and pitch black eyes, the demon before him was Ruby._

"_Don't hurt her Ruby!" he yelled. _

"_I wouldn't dream of it" she smirked then disappeared from sight._

"_NO!" he scream and ran to the spot where she was "You can't take her!"_

"Dean!"

Dean's eyes snapped open and he saw the worried face of Sam. He slowly sat up and took a deep breath to calm his breathing. He looked around the room and found that the sun was seeping through the gap in to the curtain. 

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he lied.

"You were tossing and turning" Sam said while rubbing Dean's neck "Bad dream?"

"Nah it's nothing."

"All right" Sam got up and stumbled slightly, the room seemed to be spinning but it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. 

"Sammy?" Dean quickly ran around the bed and grabbed Sam's arms "Hey, babe are you ok?"

"Yeah" he said pulling back "I'm fine" he shook his head to clear it "Just gonna get something to eat."

"You sure you don't want me to make you brekkie."

"Ah… yeah maybe" Sam sighed, "I might just go take a bath."

"Ok" Dean kissed Sam on the lips then stood back holding him in arms length "Take your time" he kissed him once more then departed from the room.

Sam took a deep breath then turned and walked into the bathroom, he crouched down the best he could then started to fill up the tub. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground, he then slid out of his sweat pants. He turned off the taps then eased himself into the tub. The warm water was relaxing and soothed him.

He placed his hand over his stomach and smiled softly as he felt the baby kick. He let his eyes drift shut and he was soon sound asleep.

-----------

Dean poured the pancake mix into the mixing bowl and started to stir. He seemed to be so tired lately, though he guessed it had something do to with his dreams. He just kept having the same one, over and over again. But what worried him the most was the fact that the demon was Ruby who would disappear with their baby. Sure he didn't really like her after all she was a demon but he would never picture her as taking their baby.

"Maybe I'm just stressing."

Suddenly the sound of the phone ringing took Dean away from his cooking. He walked to the other side of the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello."

"_Hey Dean its Ange"_ the voice said, _"Can you do me a huge favour?"_

"Want me to watch Lucas?"

"_Yes please."_

"Alright" he said with a soft smile "when you gotta drop him around?"

"_Um soonish"_ she replied _"In the hour."_

"Ok we'll be here."

"_Thanks Dean."_

"Any time."

-----------

Sam walked from the kitchen towards the nursery, it was late at night and the only sound was the pouring rain. He slowly pushed open the door and quietly walked in, he didn't want to wake the baby. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. He looked down into the crib but it was empty, his heart skipped several beats. He wanted to run he wanted to scream but he was frozen to the spot.

He just kept staring at the empty crib.

_Then he felt something drip onto his hand._

_He stared down into the crib and he could see four small drops of blood. He slowly looked up and saw Dean pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from his stomach. Sam stared helpless as Dean burst into flames, the horrible smell of burning flesh was in the air and he could feel the heat of the flames. _

"_DEAN!"_

"Sam wake up!"

Sam's eyes opened, he sat up bolt right and took in deep breaths. He was shaking badly and his heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. He could here Dean talking but he sounded so far away.

"Sammy!"

Sam turned to face Dean and for a second he swore he saw flames burning away Dean's flesh. He placed his hand over his stomach to assure himself that Destiny was still there. "I'm fine" were the only words he spoke.

"Sammy you are not fine" Dean said moving so he could help Sam get out "You looked freaked babe."

"I just need to lie down."

"Alright" Dean took Sam's towel from the rack then helped Sam to stand. He placed the towel around Sam's waist then used his own to dry Sam's messy brown hair. Once he had Sam semi dry he led him out of the bathroom and onto the bedroom, he sat him down on the bed and went to grab him some clean clothes.

He went to help Sam get dressed but he assured him he could do it himself. Once Sam was dressed Dean laid him down then move to lie next to him when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh crap I forgot I said to Ange we'd watch Lucas."

"It's ok" Sam sat up and gave Dean a soft smile "he's a good kid."

"Yeah, too good" Dean then walked from the room and made his way to the front door "Hey kiddo" he said opening the door "Hey Angela."

"Hey Dean" she said "Thanks again for this."

"It's fine… but I do need to talk to you."

"Sure" she said with a soft smile.

Dean then turned to Lucas "Hey, Sam is resting and I made him breakfast. Could you take it to him please?"

"Sure Dean" he then vanished into the house.

Dean turned back to Angela and he went to speak but she interrupted him.

"I know that look, something's wrong with Sam."

"Well there's nothing wrong per se" he then lowered his voice "But he seems to be really tired and he is having really bad dreams."

"It's all a part of the pregnancy" she assured "he is fine."

"What about the partner having really bad dreams, is he fine?"

"I thought you looked tired" she replied "It's just your subconscious's way of dealing with your worry that something might happen to the baby or Sam."

Dean let out a long sigh "Yeah you're probably right."

-----------

Lucas placed the plate of pancakes in front of Sam then stood back and gave him a soft smile "Dean made them, obviously."

"Thanks Lucas" Sam said sitting up "So how ya been?"

"Real good thank you" he sat himself down on the bed "What about you? You look tired, is it the nightmares?"

Sam's jaw dropped "How did you know I was having nightmares?"

"Oh… I over heard Dean telling mum" he said with a cheesy grin "he is worried about you, you should tell him what they're about." 

"He doesn't need to worry any more then he is."

"He loves you Sam," he added, "he wants to help, he wants to understand what you're going through."

Sam let out a long sigh "I know Lucas, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Be sure too."

Sam nodded his head then he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He tried to focus on Lucas but he kept seeing double then triple, black spots danced before his eyes and he was losing balance. He felt his body go weak and he was falling and the last thing he saw was Lucas's worried expression. 

**_TBC_**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**And BIG thank you for my proof read Mr. Shoe's Friend, she rocks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Sam nodded his head then he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He tried to focus on Lucas but he kept seeing double then triple, black spots danced before his eyes and he was losing balance. He felt his body go weak and he was falling and the last thing he saw was Lucas's worried expression.

* * *

Lucas watched in horror as Sam's face became pale and his eyes lost focus. All of a sudden Sam was slumped on his side unresponsive to anything he did.

"Sam? Wake up Sam!" Lucas said shaking the unconscious man. "Mamma! Dean! Come quick!" He called out when nothing happened.

Dean and Angela were still talking about the lack of sleep both soon-to-be parents were having when they heard the shouts from the bedroom. Within a moment both Dean and Angela were running into the master bedroom.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Angela said as she turned into the bedroom seeing her son looking over Sam. "He won't wake up Mamma, he looked pale and then fainted!" he said sounding so young.

Dean rushed over to his brother's side and quickly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist using one hand to tap against Sam's face. "Come on Sam. Sammy, don't do this to me, wake up baby," Dean all but begged. "Ang! He isn't waking up!" Dean called out, worry evident in his voice.

Dr Padalecki walked over to the bedside and gently pried Dean away from his lax lover. "Dean step back for a sec, ok love? Let me check over him." She ordered setting to work, "Luke baby how long was he like this for?" she asked keeping her own worry at bay.

"I called you straight away! I promise" he cried.

"Ok, good work baby, right now I need you to go to the car and get out my kit ok? You remember where it is?" she said not taking her eyes off Sam as she checked his pulse.

"Yes Mamma!" he said running off.

"Is he ok? Please let him be ok!" Dean begged hovering behind Angela.

Angela turned to face Dean. "Dean, listen to me! You stressing out like this will not be of any help to Sam, you have to calm yourself down! I think Sam may have very low or high blood pressure which could have caused him to faint, he hasn't been eating or sleeping properly and he has been very stressed over these dreams, just let me look him over first before we really start to worry!"

"But what about Destiny? Will she be ok?" Dean asked eyes darting between Angela and Sam. "She has to be ok…" He whispered.

"Dean, look at me, both Sam and Destiny will be fine! Ok I will make sure of that, but I need you to calm down," She said as Lucas came in with Angela's medical kit she used at the clinic. "Dean I want you to take Lucas and wait outside the room ok?"

"No please don't make me leave!" Dean begged letting tears fall.

"Dean I need to focus on Sam, it will be best for him if you wait outside" She ordered turning away from Dean hearing the two distraught men leaving the room.

Angela turned back to Sam who still hadn't moved and lay him down flat on the bed. She took out the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Sam's arm while taking his temperature at the same time. She took note of both and went to feeling around Sam's stomach for any swelling. Once that was done she checked the gland's under Sam's neck and checked if his pupils were reacting to light.

"Dean! Can you bring me some wet towels? Make sure they are cool and only damp!" She called out thinking of how she could transport the large man without further hurting him.

Dean burst through the door with several damp towels in his arms with a sheepish looking Lucas behind him. "What can I do? How is he?" Dean asked frantically.

"Ok Dean, one towel around his neck and the other over his forehead," She explained replacing Sam's t-shirt and removing the cuff. "His temperature is slightly above normal and by the state that he is in I don't want it any higher. His blood pressure was very high Dean, which isn't good for the baby, he probably wasn't getting enough oxygen which is why he fainted," She explained watching Dean for any sign that he was going to faint while still watching over her patient for any change.

"Why… why hasn't he woken up yet?" Dean asked softly grabbing one of Sam's large hands and holding it in his own.

"Dean, listen to me, this stress isn't good for the baby, ok? His whole body has gone into shock, we need to get him to the clinic right away, but I can't have you stressing out on me either ok? This happens a lot in women, and I will do everything I can to help both Sam and Destiny." Angela explained carefully.

"I… they have to be ok Ange, I don't know what I will do if either one doesn't make it!" Dean said disregarding the tears falling from his eyes.

"I know Dean. I understand. We need to get him to the clinic now though ok?" She said "Luke I want you to run back to the car and open up both back doors ok, and wait there!" She said easily taking the lead once again.

Dean and Lucas both nodded in understanding. "How do we move him?" Dean asked worry leaving him tense.

"We both have to carry him, once we get to the car you can sit in the back with his head on your lap with him lying down, but we need to move now," Angela said moving to Sam's head, "You take his legs –"

"No, I can carry him, it will be fine," Dean said.

"Dean, you can't over do it,"

"I won't."

It was slow moving but finally all four people were seated in Angela's large four-wheel drive, with Sam's head in Dean's lap. "Sammy, hang in there kiddo, you will be ok!" Dean whispered caressing his lover's hair. The car came to a screeching halt right beside the back entrance to the clinic where Angela ran out to get the room ready for Sam.

"Lucas, help Dean with the doors then wait in your room ok?" She called out as she ran into her office.

Lucas nodded and opened the back car door while Dean carefully lifted Sam out, then he ran ahead and opened the clinic door and office door as Dean entered. Sam lay unmoving on the hospital bed unresponsive to all the commotion going on around him while Angela set to work straight away leaving both Dean and Lucas to hang back.

Angela worked fast and efficiently removing Sam's top and attaching a heart monitor and an IV line to Sam in two easy steps, she placed a nasal tube aiding Sam in breathing and switched on the ultra machine.

"Dean? Come here, hold his hand sweetie, talk to him," Angela said knowing how important it was for lovers to be with each other during times like these.

Dean attentively stepped forward and clasped Sam's hand into his own bending down low to place a sweet soft kiss against his lover's forehead. "Hey Sammy, you going to wake up now baby? I need you here," Dean whispered, his lips ghosting Sam's skin. Dean looked up at Angela who was smiling at the two of them, "Is he ok?" Dean whispered, his free hand coming up to caress Sam's hair off his face.

"I'm doing all I can Dean," She replied applying the gel to Sam's stomach and swiftly using to wand to find the little girl. Slowly the machine started making a noise that Dean was unfamiliar with.

"What… what's that?" Dean asked becoming increasingly worried.

"Shh Dean… It's ok, that is your little girl's heart beat. You weren't here the last time Sam heard it, but your little girl seems to be ok, right now we need Sam to wake up." She explained still moving around the wand making sure that everything else was ok.

"Oh thank God – or whoever is up there watching over us." Dean sighed looking up towards the ceiling. "Come on now baby, you need to wake up for us," he asked placing kisses along Sam's forehead.

Carefully Lucas stepped forward having never left the room, Angela saw him and he gave a shy smile unsure if he was allowed to be there or if he was going to be in trouble now. Angela returned the smile and motioned him over towards her where she lifted him up onto her lap so that he could see Sam too.

"Is he ok mum?" Lucas asked quietly as not to disturb Sam or Dean.

"He will be honey, but I can't be sure until he wakes up," She whispered into her son's hair.

Lucas placed his hand on Sam's stomach and closed his eyes. The room was silent other than the beeping machines, each person praying or wishing for Sam to wake up soon as there was nothing more Dr Angela could do to get him up.

Each had tears pooling in their eyes, silently waiting where Lucas felt the baby kick at his hand, "Dean, she kicked," He whispered allowing Dean's hand to rest where his was.

"Sam, our baby girl wants you to talk to her, we all do," Dean whispered still placing kisses on Sam's head.

Angela was the first to notice the change, the heart monitor picking up on the change of pace. "Dean, I think he is waking up, keep talking to him," Angela said encouragingly.

Dean looked up and his eyes met Angela's to see if there was any hint of a lie. When he found none he started talking in earnest trying to get Sam to wake up. "That's it Sammy, open your eyes, let me see your beautiful eyes kiddo," he continued.

Slowly Sam's eye's began to flutter and his fingers began to twitch. "Look Dean!" Lucas said when he saw the fingers move.

"Come on Sammy, that's it little brother!" Dean said becoming more excited.

Angela looked up at Dean's face but stayed quiet watching Sam slowly wake up.

"De… Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Hey Sammy, welcome back baby," Dean said caressing the side of Sam's face.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Sam? It's Angela, you are at my clinic, you gave us quiet a scare, how are you feeling?" Angela asked moving up into Sam's line of sight while Lucas stood back again.

"Hurts," Sam said looking from Dean to Dr Padalecki, still confused.

"It's ok Sam, your blood pressure was very high and you fainted on us, but you are ok now, you have an IV in your arms and that tube under your nose is just to help you breathe," Angela explained as Dean stepped away to stand behind Sam's head letting Angela do her job.

"Baby?" He asked still not feeling strong enough to talk.

"The baby seems ok, but we have been waiting for you to wake up for a while Sam," Angela said checking Sam's pupils and temperature one more time.

As Angela was checking for swelling around Sam's stomach again Sam looked up at Dean and softly whispered; "Sorry,"

"Sorry for what Sammy?"

"Sorry for – Argh!" Sam said yelling out in pain clenching his hands, almost crushing Dean's.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted more out of worry than pain.

"Sam? What's the matter? Was it where I pressed or something else? Sam?" Angela asked also worried.

"Argh! It hurts! He said after a few moments of panting for breath.

"Sam, tell me how it feels and where," She questioned.

"Down 'round my stomach… my abdomen," Sam panted.

"Ok Sam, its ok, what does it feel like? Sharp pains? Clenching? Dull?" She asked, an idea already forming in her head.

"Sharp, clenching pains, right at the bottom of my stomach, the baby? Is she ok?" Sam asked becoming anxious again.

"Shh Sammy, I'm sure she is ok," Dean said trying to calm Sam down even though he was far from it himself.

"Sam you are seven months along right?" she asked waiting for Sam to nod, "Ok, I have to work fast but-"

"Argh!" Sam said as another bout of pain started.

"Angela what is going on!?" Dean almost yelled.

"I'm pretty sure Sam has already gone into labour!" Angela replied trying to hide her worry.

"Its… its too soon!" Sam cried.

"Ange, he is only seven months! It is too soon! And how are you even meant to get it out!?" Dean asked his worry raising the level of his voice.

"Ok! Both of you need to calm the fuck down!" Angela yelled gaining everyone's immediate attention, "Let me do my job!" she said running to the cabinet and pulling out a syringe. "Ok Sam, this medication should stop the progression of labour, however if it doesn't then there is another I can try but I prefer not to. If it comes to it, you may be delivering today," Angela explained as she injected the medicine with a steady hand.

"How long for the meds to take effect?" Dean asked still holding onto Sam's hand.

"It may take awhile; the _Tocolytics_ that I put into your IV should start flowing through your body straight away. We just have to monitor your contractions to see if it is working." Angela explained.

"You ok baby?" Dean asked as they waited.

"Yeah. Just a little scared." Sam replied, his voice still hoarse.

"Mum?" Lucas asked drawing his mother's attention away from the two men. Angela looked down and saw Lucas holding two glasses of water, "Can I?" He asked still scared himself. He carefully stepped forward when she nodded.

"Excuse me Dean?" He said drawing both Sam and Dean's attention towards him.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I brought you and Sam some water if you want?" he said not looking up. Dean looked over at Angela for permission and then accepted the glasses.

"Thanks Lucas," Dean said as Angela lifted the bed up slightly allowing Sam to take a sip of water from the glass Dean held out to him.

"Thanks Luke, my throat was killing me!" Sam smiled when Lucas looked up at him.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Lucas asked still standing close beside Sam and Dean.

"I'll be ok kiddo. Your mum knows what she is doing," he said smiling gratefully towards Angela who was sitting away from the three men.

"Sam you have to tell me if you feel any more contractions, don't try and be brave about the pain ok?" Angela ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said drawing a smile out of Lucas. "I'm sorry for scaring you Luke," he said holding his free hand out towards Lucas.

He took the offered hand into his and walked closer to the pregnant man, "you don't have to be sorry Sam. Just never scare us like that again!" He said drawing a much needed smile from everyone else in the room.

"I'll try my best…" he said looking up at Dean promising both of them not too let a repeat of today occur.

Hours passed and Sam managed to rest more as the others waited silently to see if the medicine would take effect. It was dark by the time Angela announced that it seemed the medicine had worked and the labour was suppressed.

Dean let out a sigh of relief that was shared by all the adults in the room, "How you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked wiping at his sweat soaked forehead.

"Kinda tired still, and a little sore. Mainly sticky really," he said giving off a small smile.

"You want a bath kid?" Dean said only half joking.

"God a bath sounds perfect right now that's for sure!" Sam sighed burring his head further into the pillows.

Angela stood up and walked over to the couple, "I can run a bath if you want? Although Dean will probably have to do all the hard work," She said smiling sweetly.

"No, really, you don't have to," Sam said at the same time that Dean said; "Perfect, thanks Ange!"

Angela let out a laugh and walked out of the room. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other lost in their own thoughts.

"Dean you don't have to do this, I'm fine," Sam said looking away hating having to rely on Dean, "And you are still weak from the incident, you shouldn't be straining yourself."

"Sammy, it's ok, I want to do this for you, and anyway, it is only a bath!" Dean said smiling as Angela walked into the room.

"The bath is filling up, just down the hall, I'm just going to leave you two alone for now ok, get Luke ready for bed, although he will probably want to come back later," she said taking the sleepy child's hand into her own.

Dean walked over towards Sam and removed the blanket from over his body, "seriously Dean you don't have to do this, I'm ok," Sam said sounding desperate.

"What's the matter Sammy? Shy? Well you know you don't have to be. I mean, we do have sex after all!" Dean said pulling off the blanket all the way and reaching down to pick his brother up

"Yeah, I know _that_ Dean!" Sam said allowing Dean to pick him up. "I'm not too heavy for you though am I?" he asked wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"Nop," He replied entering the bathroom. "You think you can stand or you want me to just dump you in there" He joked.

"I think I can manage. Just, um, hold me up?" he said embarrassed.

"Always."

Dean carefully allowed Sam to stand on his own feet as he turned the taps off and checked the water temperature. "Ok Sammy, bath time!" Dean announced helping Sam step into the warm water.

Sam sighed as he soaked, the warmth of the water seeping into his tense muscles and helping him relax. "This is perfect!" Sam announced with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, well let's get you all cleaned up so that we can go home baby," Dean said lathering up a small washcloth.

"Thanks for this Dean, thanks for everything," Sam said closing his eyes, enjoying Dean's care.

"No need for that Sam, you know I would do anything for you," he said running the cloth over Sam's broad chest. Sam continued to unwind, all the tension in his body leaving him as Dean continued to wash his body. "How's that feel kiddo?" Dean asked softly.

"Heavenly," Sam replied.

Dean poured some shampoo into his hand and tenderly massaged it into his brother's scalp, relieving the tension that was built up in the back of his neck. He took his time in rubbing the shampoo into his brother's long, soft hair, taking extra caution in keeping the suds out of Sam's eyes.

"Head back Sammy," he said grabbing a near by cup and pouring water over Sam's head while still supporting his neck.

"God Dean, this is perfect."

Dean smiled as he finished rinsing away the shampoo,

"God Dean, this is perfect."

Dean smiled as he finished rinsing away the shampoo, '_yeah, it really is_' he thought to himself.

After Dean helped Sam out of the bath and dried him off, Dean carried Sam back to the room where Sam was and placed his brother back on the bed. Sam's eyelids slid shut as soon as his head hit the pillow, completely spent from the day's events.

Angela walked in not long after bringing with her a sleepy Lucas too, "He just wanted to say goodnight," She explained lifting Lucas to lie next to Sam.

"That's ok," Dean said not taking his eyes off Sam.

"He should be ok for now Dean, but he will have to be put on strict bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy so that we don't get a repeat of today." Angela said noting Deans worry. "Basically he will not be allowed to leave his bed for any reason other than to go to the toilet or for you to bathe him, understood?" Angela explained in a whisper watching as her son slept squished in beside Sam.

"Yeah, I got it, he will be staying in bed and relaxing, I'll make sure of it!" Dean assured her.

"Good, if anything you can warn him that if he doesn't he will have to stay here at the clinic until it is time for him to give birth, it does happen, but usually around the 30 week mark. And trust me, he doesn't want to have to stay here," Angela said looking back up at Dean.

"Yeah, don't worry about him, I'll take care of him," Dean said sounding determined.

"I know you will, but I am also worried about you Dean. You are still weak from that attack, and I can see it clearly written all over your face, you haven't been sleeping well at all either. You have to be well for Sam and your daughter, not just for yourself,"

"I know Ange, but what am I meant to do? They both are going to need me, now more than ever!" Dean said finally looking Angela in the eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"Dean, trust me I know, I have to look after Lucas, and all the other patients I get, its hard to remember to look after yourself when there are people you care about that need looking after, how do you think Sam ended in that hospital bed? My husband is coming home tomorrow from a hunt, he will be able to look after Lucas, so seriously Dean, any time _at all_ that you need help, no matter what it is, I want you to call me straight away. Promise me that you will,"

"Yeah Ange, I will, if not for me then for Sam," Dean said sounding resigned.

"It will be for both of you Dean, you both need the rest, and especially for once that little one is here! So please call me." She said taking Dean's hand into her own.

"I know, I was just so… so scared today, I thought I had lost them, both of them!" Dean said, the fear of today hitting him then and allowing the tears to fall.

"It's ok Dean, they are fine now, everything will be ok, we will _both_ make sure of that!" Angela said pulling Dean in for a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Angela, oh, without you I don't know what we would have done!" He said crying into her neck.

"Shh Dean, its ok, let it out!" Angela said rubbing his back.

Dean eventually pulled away and scrubbed a hand over his face averting his eyes from the wet spot on Angela's top, "I am so sorry about that, I don't know what came over me!" Dean said turning away from her.

"It's ok Dean, you needed it, let me put Lucas to bed, it's been a long day," Angela said picking up her son and leaving the two brothers alone.

Dean sat down next to Sam and stroked his lover's face, "Damn Sammy did you scare me today!" Dean whispered placing a soft kiss against Sam's lips just as Angela returned.

"Um Dean? I need to talk to you about something you said earlier…"

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

_Dean sat down next to Sam and stroked his lover's face, "Damn Sammy did you scare me today!" Dean whispered placing a soft kiss against Sam's lips just as Angela returned._

"_Um Dean? I need to talk to you about something you said earlier…"_

"Sure" he said walking over to her "What is it?"

"You said…" she looked away and blushed slightly "You said baby brother to Sam" she looked down at her feet not able to look him in the eye "is Sam your brother?"

"Yes" Dean said flatly "Look I understand if you think it's wrong or disgusting but please hear me out, right now Sammy needs you and you might think we're sick and twisted but we need your help right now."

"Dean, please" Angela held up her hand to silence him "I don't think you're sick or disgusting ok, I know love when I see it. I know that you love Sam so much and I know it's the same for him. I am not questioning the love you two have for each other and I'm not judging you. I just wanted to know if Sam was your brother." She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"There's no need."

"Could you drive us home?"

"I'll just get my keys."

Dean then turned and walked towards Sam who was sound asleep on the bed, he sat down beside him and started to run his fingers through his hair. He gently shook Sam's shoulders and his eyes slowly opened.

"D…Dean?"

"Hey kiddo time to go home."

"Ok" Sam nodded his head slightly "Tired."

"I know baby" he kissed him softly on the lips "I'll take you home and put you to bed."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

The bright morning sun seeped through the curtains and onto the sleeping couple that lay snuggled in bed. The soft light was enough to wake them up and they were soon staring longingly into each other's eyes. Dean stroked Sam's cheek softly while rubbing his stomach with the other one. He was never happy enough to see Sam's soft smile and his beautiful hazel eyes.

He slowly sat up and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. For the last few months Dean had seen Sam more as a lover but yesterday reminded him that Sam was still his baby brother he could never forget that. But he would never stop seeing Sam as his lover, that what he was to him, he was his brother his best friend and his lover. He couldn't ask for anything better.

"God I love you Sam" he pressed another kiss to his lips "I'm gonna get you some breakfast." Dean jumped up.

"Dean wait."

"What is it babe?" he asked turning around.

"I need to talk to you," he said slowly sitting up "about the dreams."

"Ok" he sat back down and gave Sam a soft smile "shoot."

"I… I keep having this dream… where" he paused "Where I go into the nursery to check on bub and I look into the crib and she's not there" he stopped again to let what he said sink into Dean, when he nodded he continued "I want to scream and run but I cant. Then blood drips onto my hand and I look up and you're on the ceiling, then you burn, just like mum and Jess did."

"Sammy" Dean pulled Sam into his arms "I'm not gonna die like that" he pulled back so he could look Sam in the eye "and no one is gonna take Destiny!"

"I know Dean… its just" Sam sighed "With what we've seen it's just hard to try and forget, I'm always worried a demon is gonna attack and you'll be killed and I'm scared as hell that one will take Destiny."

"No Sammy" Dean assured "No human and especially no demon will ever lay a hand on our baby girl, I promise you that Sam! She will have a normal life, one where she doesn't have to worry about demons. Ok" he cupped Sam's chin in the crock of his fingers "nothing bad is going to happen to Destiny or me."

"Ok" Sam pressed his lips to Dean's in a passionate kiss.

Dean gave Sam another soft smile "Our future does not have demons in it Sam."

"I know" Sam kissed Dean again "But I can still worry, can't I?"

"Yes" Dean pressed a kiss to his neck "But only if I can help you relax" Dean nipped at Sam's ear then led a trail of kisses down his neck.

"D… Dean" Sam quivered "I… I can't."

Dean pulled back "Sorry" he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead "I'll go make you something to eat." Dean then stood and left Sam; he walked out into the kitchen and headed to sink. He turned on the taps and started to fill up the sink, he reached for the detergent when he heard a noise from outside. He looked out through the window but he couldn't see anything.

He turned off the taps then headed to the front door, he stepped out into the cool air and took a good look around. Everything seemed the same, the other blocks of units were still empty and the other neighbours were all at work. Heaving a sigh Dean went to turn around when he bumped into someone he never would have expected.

"Ruby?"

"Hiya Dean" she said brightly "Been awhile, heard you were possessed, Sammy boy save ya did he?"

"Yeah" Dean said flatly "What do you want Ruby?"

"I want to know why I haven't seen you and Sam around?" she said turning to head inside but she was grabbed by Dean and forced away from the door "What's your problem."

"One: I don't like you" Dean said in a whispered tone "Two: you're a demon."

"Noticed" she said walking a few feet then turning back to face Dean "why did you and Sam just stop hunting?"

"That's no of your concern."

"Dean don't you get it!" Ruby bellowed, "Lililth wants Sam and you dead! She is trying so hard to find you and when she does she will make you wish you were never born."

"Keep it down" Dean took Ruby's wrist and dragged her farther away from the house. "Don't wake Sam."

"It's the middle of the day why the hell is he sleeping."

"Because he's not well!"

"Is he gonna die?"

"No!"

"Then get him up!" she said flatly "we have work to do."

"No Ruby we don't!" Dean spat "Sam and I do not hunt anymore so go find someone else to help you."

"You are not helping me, I'm helping you two," she corrected "And I don't have to be you know but yet I am, so go get Sam."

"No" Dean said coldly "We don't hunt anymore, we live in this nice apartment and I go to work at a garage and there are no demons end of freakin story." Dean turned and headed back in side.

"I know Dean" Ruby called out "and so does Lililth."

"Know what" Dean asked turning back to face her.

"About the baby" she walked towards Dean. "She wants it almost as much as she wants you and Sam dead."

"No" Dean shook his head "NO ONE IS TAKING OUR BABY!" he could feel the tears sting his eyes as he fought so hard to keep his emotions at bay "GO! I don't want to deal with demons anymore Ruby, we are done, you get that! DONE!"

Ruby seemed taken aback by Dean's outburst and for the first time in years she felt tears sting her eyes "Very well then" she took a deep breath then disappeared.

Dean let a tear fall then he collapsed to the ground. Sobs wrecked his body as every word Ruby said sank in, Sam and the baby were in danger and he had to do something about it. He rose to his feet and wiped away his tears, he raced inside and went straight to the phone. He dialled in Angela's number with shaky fingers.

"Hey Ange can you come watch Sam for me" he said without letting her speak.

"_Sure Dean."_

"Thanks" he then hung up without giving her time to say goodbye. He darted from the kitchen and headed to the bedroom, he found Sam lying fast asleep on the bed "I'm gonna protect us Sam" he pressed a soft kiss to Sam's forehead "we are going to have a demon free life no matter what!"

Missouri walked towards an old trunk that stood at the end of the bed. She took the pillows off and placed them on the bed; she lifted the lid then reached for a black book. She placed it in a white paper bag then she reached for six little bags and eight charms and they too went into the paper bag. She then shut the trunk lid and headed out of her room. She had reached the bottom step when there was a loud knock at her door.

"Come in Dean" she called while walking towards a glass cabinet and pulling out candles and incense.

"Missouri" Dean came to halt behind her "I need to-"

"Hide yourself from demons, I know" she turned and gave him a soft smile "I know and I'm way ahead of you" she passed him the bag "I'll get you some herbs then you can return to Sam."

"Ah… thanks, I guess" he looked into the bag then followed Missouri to the kitchen "Will this keep Lililth away?"

She placed some herbs into the bag then looked Dean in the eye "It should."

"Thank you Missouri."

"Anytime Dean" she said, "now go back to your family."

"Where the hell is Dean!" Sam demanded.

"Sam sweetie I don't know" Angela said "He just asked me to come here, he didn't say why or where he was going."

"He wouldn't just leave me!" he shouted.

"Sam you need to stay calm" Angela added, "just relax Sam."

"Not until I know where Dean is!"

"Sam I'm sure he is fine," she said doing her best to calm him "He probably just went out to get some milk."

"MILK!" Sam shouted "No he his hiding something from me! I know it!"

"Sam please you need to calm down," she pleaded "For the baby."

Sam took a deep breath "Try his cell again."

"He left it here honey."

"He what?!"

"Sam! Relax!"

"Sammy its ok" came Dean's voice "I'm here" he stepped into view "Just breathe." He turned to face Angela "Take this and start setting the charms up ok."

"Ah… ok" she took the bag then departed from the room.

"What's in the bag?" Sam demanded.

"Charms and spells to keep demons away" Dean sat down next to Sam "Ruby told me Lililth is still looking for us… and" he trailed off.

"And what Dean?"

"And Destiny."

"She's after my baby" Sam's breathing hitched "Dean no! This can't be happening! It can't be _happening_!"

"Shhhh" Dean soothed "Missouri gave us everything we need to protect ourselves."

"But what if it's not enough" tears started to run unchecked down Sam's face "What if something happens to her or you."

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us, ok baby" he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Dean no" Sam cried, "I can't handle this right now! Why can't they just leave us alone? Why can't we just be a normal family."

"Sammy hey" Dean took Sam's hand into his own "We are a normal family, well as normal as two brothers in love can get."

"Dean-"

Dean stared at Sam who had grown pale and looked completely freaked "Sammy?"

"I… I think my water just broke."

Dean stared at Sam completely dumbfound "What? Is that even possible?"

"Dean my water broke!" Sam seemed to be panicking.

"What's that mean?"

"It mean's the baby's coming!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

They burst through the doors, Dean supporting Sam while Angela rushed on ahead to get the room ready

They burst through the doors, Dean supporting Sam while Angela rushed on ahead to get the room ready. The clinic was empty as was the house since she called her husband in advanced and told him to clear everyone out.

"Dean! I – I don't think I can do this!" Sam cried in between one of his contractions.

"Come on Sammy, I know you can! Just think our little girl will be here soon!"

"Dean! Quickly now, lie Sam down on the bed and strip him of all his clothes!" Angela yelled scrubbing up for surgery.

Dean sat Sam down on the gurney and removed all of Sam's outer clothing leaving him clad in his boxers. "Shh Sammy, you will be ok," Dean said lying Sam down still holding his hands and caressing his face.

"Dean, I'm scared, it hurts!" Sam cried allowing the tears to fall.

"Its ok Sammy, I'm here, Angela is here, and soon so will Destiny." Dean said wiping away the tears.

"Ok Sam, you have to breathe through the pain ok." Angela said attaching the pulse oximeter to Sam as well as a nasal cavity to help him breathe.

"Angela, how is Sam going to give birth!" Dean asked in a harsh whisper.

"Well he is going to deliver it Dean," Angela said remaining calm but focusing mainly on Sam.

"Yeah but if you haven't already noticed Sam doesn't have any of your girls parts!" he said becoming more worried.

"Dean you have to relax too, I will be preforming a caesarean on Sam ok?" Angela said informing both Sam and Dean. "Now for this Sam you will be awake, but I promise you, you won't feel a thing," she said setting up a curtain obstructing Sam's line of view.

Sam looked up at Dean with fearful eyes. "Shh Sammy, she knows what she is doing, you will be fine," Dean said looking up at Angela, "You have done this before right?"

"Well yeah, just not on any guys before!" Angela said still calm. "Now before we begin I'll need you to scrub in as well Dean," Angela said wanting to hurry.

"Wait. What? You want me to scrub in?" Dean asked squeezing Sam's hand harder.

"Two reasons Dean. Firstly this environment has to be clean for when we deliver both for the baby and for Sam, and secondly I may end up needing your help," Angela explained shepherding Dean to the sinks while standing back soothing Sam.

Angela watched carefully as Dean scrubbed his hands as he'd seen in TV shows and then allowed Angela to place the scrubs, mask and hair net on him. "Ok, it's time to start, any longer and it could be damaging to the baby, are you ok Sam?" Angela said once everything was set.

"Ye- Yeah, please, it hurts," Sam struggled to say.

"That's ok Sam, the contractions are coming closer together, Dean, stand behind Sam's head and hold both of his hands. And please, do not look over this screen, I know you have probably seen a lot of things, but not even the strongest man can handle seeing his wife - partner - in this situation." Angela explained picking up the scalpel.

"Ok, come on Sammy, you can do this, you are so brave, I love you so much Sammy, so much! Look what you gave us, you have given me everything. Everything Sammy!" Dean said speaking constantly as to distract not only Sam but himself from what Dr Padalecki was doing right next to them.

"Come on, come on!" Angela whispered to herself. The little girl was in plain sight, but there was so much blood, it looked like Sam was haemorrhaging. "Ok! I have her!" Angela announced placing the tiny baby on the humidity crib she had ready.

Both Sam and Dean let out a sigh of relief, sobs escaping both of them. "My little girl, she's here. Why isn't she crying though Ange?" Sam said, his worry returning.

"Ange? What's wrong?" Dean asked anxiously.

"She's not breathing, come on little one, come on!" Angela said focusing solely on the premature baby.

"Destiny! Dean! She has to be ok! She has to be! Don't let her die, please God don't let her die!" Sam cried.

"Oh please, please let her be ok," Dean begged his own prayer. "Come on" Dean said still gripping Sam's hands just as tightly as Sam was his.

Angela was working frantically to get the little baby breathing, problem was the lungs were undeveloped and she had two worried parents in the room, and she was working by herself. _Crap I'm going to have to intubate_, she thought to herself pulling the ventilator she had on hand closer to her.

"Dean! Dean what is she doing to my baby? Don't let her hurt Destiny!" Sam cried tossing his head from side to side.

"Ange? Please, is she ok?"

"Don't worry Dean, just keep Sam calm, I'm doing everything I can!" Angela said having inserted the tube into the baby's mouth. Angela moved to clean up the rest of the baby checking that all her other vitals were sound.

"Shh Sammy, Angela has her, it will be ok," Dean said pushing down his own fears to help calm his brother.

"No! No Dean! Please… ple-" Sam started only to have his grip on Dean loosen.

"Sammy? Come on baby, what's wrong?" Dean said squeezing Sam's hand.

"Tired." Sam simply said closing his eyes.

"No! Sam no! Don't you do this to me!" Dean yelled grabbing Angela's attention.

"Dean? What happened?" Angela asked quickly looking up from the baby to the couple.

"I… I don't know, one minute he was ok, the next he says he's tired then… I think he fainted!" Dean said barely holding it together himself now.

"Ok Dean, listen to me, I need you to come here and do everything I say ok?" Angela said mentally scolding herself for not paying closer attention to Sam.

Angela worked fast in clearing out the blood in and around the new incision and worked on finding the haemorrhage to stop it. "Dean take this and suck all the blood away from where I'm working," Angela instructed not sparing any time to see if Dean was ok, but hoping that she wouldn't have to worry about a third patient.

The minutes dragged on as Angela worked on making sure Sam was ok, she had already placed an oxygen mask over Sam's mouth and started him on another IV line as well as a blood transfusion. All the while she was also making sure that the little girl was warm enough and was obtaining enough oxygen, listening out for any breathing problems and watching the chest rise and fall.

Dean stood mainly on the sidelines, he still hadn't seen his daughter and he was still too scared to go back up to see Sam, he was standing there watching Angela work on the two most important people in his life, their lives in her hands.

--

It had been almost an hour since the little girl was brought into the world and finally things started to calm down in the delivery room. Little Destiny seemed to be out of any immediate danger, with only time telling if she would grow healthy, and Sam had just been sutured up, although he was still out cold. Angela took a step back and took a deep breath in letting it out. Looking around the room Angela saw a lot of blood, all of it Sam's and a very worn out figure standing in the middle of the room, she had done all she could for Sam, now it was time to make sure Dean would be ok.

First she removed her scrubs and balled them up chucking them into the rubbish and then she helped Dean out of his, who was looking very white and wasn't really responsive to anything in the room, only looking across from Sam to the little girl. Leaving Dean standing there, Angela knew that her job still wasn't over; she went around the room cleaning away all evidence of blood, including all the medical instruments used. She then grabbed a large hospital gown, similar to the ones Sam had worn last time he was there, and dressed Sam, careful not to aggravate the stomach. Finally once the room looked to be in some order, Angela dragged two large chairs in between Sam's bed and the incubator that was holding the baby and moved Dean to sit down.

"Dean, look at me," Angela said moving his head to meet her eyes. "Dean, they are both ok right now ok sweetie? Sam lost a lot of blood, but it has happened to women before, we caught it in time and now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up, which he will. And little Destiny, she is ok now, her lungs are a little undeveloped but that is common for premature babies, she is on a ventilator and within the next week she should be ok." Angela explained to Dean once she had his attention.

Dean took a look around the room, he saw Sam lying there unmoving, and the little baby surrounded by big machines and then breathed in a shuddering gasp. "Are… they ok? They are ok?" Dean asked looking back at Angela hope and tears filling his eyes.

"Yes Dean, they are both ok, they will be fine, we will look after them both," Angela said cupping Dean's cheek. "What about you Dean? Are you ok?" Angela asked.

"Me? Don't worry about me, look after them!" Dean said straight away deflecting any concern towards himself.

"No Dean, I know they are ok for now, I want to make sure that you are ok," Angela said not letting Dean look away.

"I'm fine – really I'm-" Dean started but stopped when he looked into Angela's own teary eyes. "I'm scared, I can't loose either one of them, I can't!" Dean said finally allowing all the tears fall freely.

"Shh Dean, that's it, let it all out," Angela said reaching over and pulling Dean into a hug rubbing his back as he let all the tears fall. "There you go Dean, let it out, you need this," She said soothing Dean while still keeping an eye out for everyone else.

"Thanks Ange," Dean said pulling away from her a while later wiping at his eyes. "That's ok Dean, would you like to see your daughter now?" She asked caressing his face.

"N-No, I want to wait for Sam to wake up, when he does, we can see her together," Dean said looking away from Sam's body and looking at where his daughter lay.

"Ok Dean, I will look after her, don't worry," She said helping Dean move the seat closer to Sam's side where he immediately took hold of his lovers hand while she moved across the room to watch over the little girl.

--

The next hour crawled by so slowly.

Angela still had to check up on both Sam and Destiny while making sure that Dean was still coping as time went on. She brought in water and some food for Dean and herself to eat, but neither really did still too wrapped up in the two patients. Dean never once left Sam's side for a moment leaving Angela to look after the little girl, talking to her and encouraging the baby to keep fighting.

It didn't happen suddenly, or with such a huge scene when Sam finally woke up. Neither Dean nor Angela would have noticed it hadn't it been for the loud gasp made by Sam. He was lying so still on the bed, tears streaming down his face, but he lay unmoving, holding himself still, eyes remaining shut.

"Sammy? Are you awake? Please baby, please open your eyes," Dean said when he heard the gasp.

Sam still refused to open his eyes while Angela made her way over to him needing to check up on her patient. "Sam, please open your eyes," Angela said standing opposite Dean.

"My little girl, she wasn't breathing, she's gone, isn't she Dean?" Sam said eyes still closed.

Dean's eyes widened, "No Sammy, no! She is ok, she is alive, open your eyes and you can look at your daughter," Dean said almost begging Sam.

"Don't lie to me Dean! She wasn't breathing! She wasn't ok! She's gone!"

"No Sammy, no, no, no," Dean kept repeating at a loss.

"Sammy?" Angela whispered, walking a thin line, "Sam, Dean wouldn't lie to you, and nor would I, I'm not allowed to as a doctor if you don't believe me, your little girl, your Destiny, she is ok, I promise you she is alive and waiting for her daddies to see her, please, open your eyes and look at me," Angela said softly caressing Sam's face as Dean kept a hold of his hands.

"She's ok?" Sam asked, eyes still firmly shut.

"Yeah Sam, she is, and she is waiting for you, we all have been waiting for you. Can you open those beautiful eyes please?" Angela gently coaxed.

Slowly Sam's eyes opened a slit checking for any hints of a lie. "That's it Sammy, baby, open your eyes, I love you so much," Dean said bringing Sam's hand up to kiss it.

When Sam's eyes finally opened all the way each person in the room had tears pooling in their eyes, Angela's tears already falling. "My baby?" Sam simply asked looking around the room in doubt.

"She is over there Sam, she has been waiting for you," Dean said looking at Angela for what to do next.

"Ok Sam, you can't walk yet, but I'm going to lift up the bed so you are in a more upright position then I can bring Destiny over, ok? But you cannot move yet, your stomach is still recovering and you could still develop an infection, do you understand?" Angela explained waiting for Sam to respond which he did with a simple nod.

Angela walked away from the couple allowing them to share a quick embrace while they thought she wouldn't notice and carefully moved the ventilator and the humidity crib to stand next to Sam's bed.

Both brothers took in a shuddering breath as they looked into the small crib where their daughter lay quietly. Her eyes were open wide showing her stunning grey-green irises, she had a full head of light blonde hair and a small button nose, and she was so small, the medical bracelets, tubes and diapers engulfing the infant.

"She is so small!" Dean said in a whisper, holding on to Sam's hand more firmly.

The little girl blinked up around the room, her arms flailing slightly, Angela knew that it was a good sign to see the baby moving so much already, but also realised that it wouldn't be long until the baby would be asleep again.

Grabbing the hand closest to the crib, Angela brought Sam's large hand down into the crib and brought it close to his daughter's tiny one. Moving his finger hesitantly he gazed in awe as the tiny baby that could fit in his hand clasped onto the finger and refused to let go.

"Hey there little one," Sam said, tears steaming over his bright smile.

"Hey baby girl," Dean said with a warm smile.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

The next week went by slow for Dean, becoming a parent had been a big adjustment and although he may have thought he was ready, he was starting to doubt that he really was. Between looking after Sam and Destiny he had hardly any sleep and he was exhausted, completely exhausted. He sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip from his second cup of coffee.

Sam, Destiny and himself had returned home yesterday afternoon. It was good to have Sam and the baby home, he had spent seven lonely nights in the apartment by himself and he was glad to have them here. He may have been finding it to hard to adjust to having a baby but he if he could he wouldn't change it. Life right now was completely perfect; every aspect was just right, just perfect.

When Destiny came into the world all the pain and all the terror seemed to leave Dean, making him feel at peace. He had seen such horrible things in his life and Destiny seemed to make him forget. Forget all the heartache and all the doubt. She made him believe that the world was not as dark as he thought there was good out there and he had helped create one very good thing.

Hearing the sound of footsteps broke Dean away from his thoughts. He turned to see Sam walking into the kitchen; he was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt, yet he looked so adorable. Sam was another reason Dean was able to forget about all the pain, just seeing his smile made Dean's days. And although to others what Sam and Dean had was wrong but to him it couldn't be anymore right.

"I finally got her to sleep" Sam announced he took a seat across from Dean "She's stubborn."

"It's in the genes" Dean said with a grin "along with the great looks."

"Oh that's so true" Sam scooted closer to Dean and pressed his lips to his. They shared a passionate kiss until the sound of crying drifted down the hall, Sam pulled away and went to stand but Dean stopped him.

"I'll get her" Dean then stood and disappeared from the room.

Sam sighed then rested his head down on the table, he was so exhausted. He knew babies were a lot to look after but he had never expected it to be this draining. But he loved his daughter and he wouldn't want to change a thing. He and Dean had a beautiful baby girl and he couldn't wish for more. With a soft groan he slowly raised his head and smiled at the sight of Dean.

"She'll want a bottle" Sam said with a sigh "I'll take her and you can make it."

"Alright" Dean gently placed Destiny into Sam's arms then headed over to the cupboard.

"Hey little one" Sam said kissing her softly on the head "You're so beautiful."

Dean smiled at Sam's words then walked towards the table, placing the bottle in front of him. Sam picked it up and pressed it to Destiny's lips, she started to suckle. Sam smiled softly at his little girt then looked up at Dean who was mirroring his expression. Dean reached out his hand and placed it on her tiny body.

"She's so perfect Sammy" he said softly "Just perfect."

"Yeah I know" he smiled up at Dean "when I look at her, I just forget about all the evil in the world, she makes all the pain go away."

"I know what you mean" Dean pressed a soft kiss to her forehead "everything just seems _so perfect_."

The next day

Later that day Sam sat with Destiny in his arms and Lucas sitting beside them. Lucas had wanted to come see how the new parents were doing and to see Destiny again. Lucas had visited Sam and Destiny while they were staying at the clinic and since it was Dean's first day back at work after the attack Sam felt like some company.

"So is she sleeping through the night ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah she sleeps about five hours, wakes up, and wants a feed and that" Sam snuggled closer to her "she's just so amazing and too think she was inside of me for nearly eight months."

"It's amazing" Lucas said, "Life is so special" he placed his hand on her tiny one "She's perfect Sam."

Sam smiled down at Lucas "Would you like to nurse her?"

"Yes please."

Sam placed Destiny in Lucas's arms then smiled softly at the young boy. He looked to his beautiful baby girl who was wrapped up in a pink blanket; she seemed so small yet so perfect.

"Does she have a middle name yet?"

"Ah… yeah" Sam looked down to Lucas "Mary, after our mother."

"Destiny Mary" he paused and looked to Sam.

"Winchester" he filled in

"Destiny Mary Winchester" he mulled it over "It suits her."

"Thanks" Sam said softly "Hey can you watch her for a sec? I just gotta make her a bottle."

"Sure" he gave Sam a smile in return "I'm used to taking care of babies, my oldest cousin has one."

"Well I'm glad one of us is," Sam said rising to his feet "Dean and I are at a bit of a loss."

"You don't suck," he said with a laugh "It's just going to take time; there will be a lot of things you'll have to get used to still."

"You're one wise kid" Sam said with a grin "You remind me of, well me," he laughed softly then Destiny started to coo "Better get that bottle" he then headed to the kitchen.

Lucas looked down at Destiny and held her closer to him "You're destined for great things Destiny" he said in a whispered tone "trust me."

--

"Sammy I'm home" Dean called out the minute he stepped inside "Had a great day at work but I couldn't wait to come home."

"As usual" Sam said walking into the room with Destiny in his arms "But I missed you" he pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips "and so did bub."

"Aw did you?" he asked kissing her on the forehead "Daddy missed you too" he looked up at Sam "going to work seems so much harder now."

Sam gave him another kiss in reply "I know, I don't like you having to either but we need money." He gently placed Destiny in Dean's arms "I just gotta turn the oven off."

"Ok" Dean smiled down at Destiny, who stared up at him with big brown eyes "You're so cute."

"Hey don't smother her," Sam said before walking off into the kitchen. As he crossed the threshold the smell of roast lamb greeted him and he smiled to himself, he never knew that he could cook so well. He switched off the oven then went to the sink to get a glass of water when he saw a blonde hair girl walking towards the house. No not a blonde hair _girl_. Ruby.

"Shit" Sam ran from his spot at the sink to the front door before Dean had the chance to see her. He crept out the front door and stopped Ruby a few feet from the house. "What the hell are you doing here?" he gripped her arm tight and started to lead her away.

"Sam stop!" she broke free of his grip "I have something for you" she reached inside her jacket then pulled out a black box "Give this to Destiny when she's older" she handed it to Sam "It will hide her from demons."

Sam paused "How can I trust you?"

"What" she seemed shocked "You used to trust me."

"You're still a demon Ruby."

"But you know I don't want to be" she protested "Sam I want to help protect your baby, please just take it."

Sam took the box from Ruby then slowly opened it, inside was a pendent, a cross with a white stone in the centre and four purple stones on each point.

"White is for purity and purple for royalty" she explained "the cross will protect her with God's powers."

Sam looked up at Ruby and he saw trust in her eyes, she may have been a demon but she was human at heart "thank you."

"Don't mention it" she took a step back then froze.

Sam heard the sound of a gun being cocked and he spun to face Dean with the Colt pointed at Ruby, still with Destiny in his arms "Dean don't!" Sam shouted, "She's helping us."

"She's a demon Sam!" he moved closer to Sam, placing Destiny in his arms "she is a danger to our daughter!"

"No Dean! She's not," Sam said trying to reason with his brother "Please Dean she only trying to help protect Destiny."

"Dean I swear I am trying to help you" Ruby shouted "But hey if you don't believe me then pull the trigger, have one less demon to worry about."

"Ruby no!" Sam protested, "Dean put down the gun!"

"Come on Dean" she placed her hands on her hips and stood tall "I am demon so just kill me" she raised her hand and waved her finger at him "But remember I saved your life and I've kept Lililth off you're trail for a year now."

"Dean _please_" Sam turned to face him with pleading look "Just let her go."

Dean hesitated then lowered his gun "Fine" he growled "But if you ever hurt my daughter I will kill you without a thought."

"I hear ya" she stepped back then turned to face Sam "Here" she reached into her bag that hung from her shoulder "This book has hundreds of ways to keep demons away" she smiled softly at Sam "I only want to keep you safe."

"I know" he took the book from her "Sorry I freaked out before."

"Its fine" she waved him off like it was nothing "But can I ask a favour of you?"

"Sure" he replied "anything."

She held out her arms "Can I hold her?"

"NO!" Dean shouted.

"Yeah" Sam shot daggers at Dean then gently placed Destiny in Ruby's arms.

"Thanks" she smiled down at the small baby "she's so beautiful" the smile grew wider "She has your eyes Sam." She pressed a soft kiss on her forehead then passed her back to Sam "Best of luck for the future you two" she stepped back "I hope she stays safe" and with that Ruby disappeared.

--

Later that night Sam sat on the bed watching Dean pace back and forth while mumbling a certain four-letter word. Sam had tried to focus on the book Ruby had given him but Dean's pacing and mumbling was making it difficult to do so. Plus Destiny had been fussy and took him a bit longer then usual to get her to sleep.

Finally Dean stopped pacing, he spun to face Sam his arms crossed over his chest but before he could speak Sam held up his hand.

"Don't wanna hear it!"

"Sam!" Dean glared at Sam a dangerous look in his eyes "She's a demon!"

"Yeah and I'm meant lead some demon army but here I am being a dad" he said sharply "She wants to protect Destiny just as much as we do, so cut her some slack! End of conversation."

"Sam!" Dean bit his lip "Christ" he flopped down onto the bed and buried his head in his hands "I'm just worried."

"I know Dean" Sam opened his arms beckoning for Dean to come in for a hug.

Dean smirked then crawled up towards Sam; he embraced him in a soft hug then pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and Dean laid Sam down on the bed. He led a trail of kisses up and down his stomach being careful not to hurt Sam's stomach. Slowly things started to heat and Dean forgot about Sam's stomach but a cry of pain sure did the trick.

"Oh Sammy!" he exclaimed, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its ok" he said softly.

"Maybe we should we do it doggy style." Dean suggested smiling wide.

"Dean! You are not doing me like a dog!"

"Oh why not?"

"Because I'm not an animal."

"Sam it's just called that" Dean rolled his eyes "Please, come on."

"Its gonna hurt to much for me to lie on my stomach."

"You can lie on your side" Dean rolled Sam onto his side "excellent."

"Dean do we have to?"

"Oh come on" Dean started kissing Sam's neck and shoulders "You know you want too." He nipped at Sam's ear and ran his hand up his inner thigh causing Sam to shiver "It'll be fun."

Sam moaned softly "I… I guess it could be."

"You bet" Dean hooked his fingers on Sam's sweat pants and started to work them down. "You will enjoy this."

"I… I can tell."

Dean nipped at Sam's ear again then slid his sweat pants down to his ankles. Sam twisted his neck back so he and Dean could share a passionate kiss, when Sam pulled away he stared longingly into Dean's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too" he kissed him again "so, so much."

_**TBC**_

**I got the saying 'you're not doing me like a dog' from Knocked up and it just sounded so much like Dean lol anyway don't forget to review**


	19. Epilogue

**Well here it is people the finally chapter hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who has read this story!**

**_Epilogue_**

**Five years later**

The bright sun seeped through the curtains of Sam and Dean's bedroom. Sam had his head resting on Dean's chest who had both arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the cold. Dean's eyes slowly open and he smiled down at his lover, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He then felt a soft kiss to his cheek and turned his head to see his daughter.

She smiled brightly at him, her long dark hair was hanging over her shoulders and puppy dog eyes were filled with cheer. He smiled back at her then scooped her up into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead then wrapped both arms around her.

"Happy birthday Princess" he said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Daddy" she said kissing him on the nose.

Dean smiled at his daughter then he felt Sam start to stir beside him, when he looked down he was met by a sleepy smile. Sam slowly sat up and took Destiny into his arms.

"Happy birthday Munchkin" he said cradling her.

She giggled as Dean tickled her "Thank you Daddy" she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek then jumped up and stared at her parents with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright kiddo" Dean got out of bed, sweeping her up in his arms "Let's go open your presents."

"Great" she smiled happily up at her father.

Sam smiled for what felt like the thousandth time that morning; he loved his little girl so much. He rose to his feet and walked from the bedroom with Dean following suit. He took a seat on the couch as did Dean after placing Destiny on the ground. She sat herself down on the ground and looked at he presents.

"Go on sweetie" Dean said.

With one last look at her parents she turned to her presents. Sam and Dean watched happily as she undid all her presents, having a daughter had changed their lives so much but she was worth it. She made every day seem that much brighter to them; she made their love grow so strong that nothing would ever tear them apart. She finished un-wrapping her presents and she turned to face them, a pink unicorn in her right hand "Thank you" she embraced them both in a tight hug "She's just what I wanted."

"Well missy what do you want for breakfast?" Dean asked pulling her into his arms "It's your choice."

"Pancakes" she said happily.

"Pancakes it is."

--

Later on that day Destiny sat on her bed, wearing a pretty white dress. Her long brown hair was brushed neatly and she had a small tiara on her head. She looked up as Sam entered the room, a soft smile gracing her face "Hey Daddy."

"Hey baby" he said sitting beside her "You all right?"

"Oh I'm fine" she replied with a smile "Just having some me time."

"Ok well we have a surprise for you" Sam said standing and pulling her with him.

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to follow me" he took her hand and walked from the room. They entered the lounge, which was dark, Sam flicked on the switch and the room lit up. The lounge room was brightly decorated with streamers and balloons. A table stood in the centre of the room with all sorts of snacks on it, but the best was the people in the room. Bobby, Ellen, Missouri, Jo, Angela, and Lucas were all there to wish her a Happy Birthday.

"Happy birthday" they shouted together.

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile "this is amazing."

"Anything for our Angel" Dean said with a smile.

She smiled back at Dean then turned to face the people that were practically her family; she smiled at Lucas then walked towards him. "Hey."

"Happy birthday Destiny" he passed her small red box with a white ribbon on it "I hope you like it."

She took the present from him and undid the ribbon; she lifted the lid to reveal a silver bracelet that had 'Destiny' engraved into it. "Thank you Lucas, it's perfect."

"I knew you would like it" he took it out then slid it onto her slim wrist.

"I do" she gave him a peck on the cheek "it's the best."

Lucas gave her a small smile then blushed "No worries Destiny."

--

"Hey Dean" came Jo's voice "haven't seen you in so long" she stopped before him "How have you been?"

"Real good Jo" he said with a smile "Life is prefect right now."

"Destiny is cute" she stepped closer to him "she looks like you" she ran her hand along his jaw line.

"She has Sam's eyes" he reached out his arm and grabbed Sam's wrist as he walked past then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He let go of Sam's wrist and let him continue on his way "So Jo hows hunting?"

"Lonely."

"Well I'm glad I have Sam and Destiny" he smiled at his daughter who was talking with Bobby "She's amazing" he turned back to Jo "You really should start a family of your own."

"Guess I should" she then turned and walked off.

"Dean" Dean turned to face Ellen.

"Hey" he said embracing her in a quick hug "How've you been?"

"Real good Dean" she replied "You and Sam been keeping good?"

"Yeah life is smooth right now but Destiny keeps us on our toes" he added with a soft laugh "she's amazing."

"She is" Ellen said smiling at her "She looks like you."

"Yeah but she has Sam's eyes" he grinned, "So you still on your own?"

"Well I have met someone," she said with a smile "But its nothing serious."

"Well lucky you."

"Hey Dean" Sam walked up to him "I need you in the kitchen."

"Ok" he smiled to Ellen then walked off.

Sam and he entered the kitchen and before Sam could go any further Dean grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He pressed his lips to Sam's in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and stared at Sam with a loving smile on his face "Great party huh?"

"The best" he kissed him back "but its time for birthday girl's cake."

"One more kiss" he pressed another kiss to Sam's lips then stepped back "ok maybe one more" he pressed another kiss to Sam's lips but this time Sam ended it.

"Got people to see and candles to light" he walked towards the counter where the cake was "Can you think with your upstairs brain until after the party?"

"I can't promise" he grinned "But I'll try."

"Great" Sam said placing five candles on the cake "Let's roll."

Dean picked up the cake and winked at Sam. Sam sighed then led Dean out of the room, they re-entered the lounge room when everyone saw them with the cake they all started to sing 'happy birthday'. Dean placed the cake on the table then turned to face his daughter "Don't forget to make a wish sweetie."

"I wont forget Daddy" she turned to face the cake, she lent forwards and blew out the candles. She then turned to her parents who were smiling down at her.

"You make a wish?" Dean asked.

"Yes but I can't tell you! Otherwise it won't come true."

"Well that's true" Dean said sitting down on a chair besides her then holding up a knife "You want the first piece Munchkin?"

--

"Thanks for coming Bobby" Sam said as he waved the last guest off. He then shut the door and turned to face the quiet house, Dean had just taken Destiny to bed and Sam was heading there himself. He left the lounge room and headed to the bedroom. He pulled down the covers then kicked off his shoes and made short work of his clothes. He climbed into bed only clothed in a pair of sweat pants.

"She's sound asleep" Dean said walking into the room and removing his own clothes "she was out like a light."

"She looked tired" Sam said sitting up "Just like me."

"Hey" Dean crawled onto the bed dressed only in his boxers "What about our after party fun?"

"Dean" he kissed him softly on the lips "I'm tired as."

"Aw" Dean pouted, "don't you love me?"

"I love you more then the world"

"Well I still think you're amazing" he kissed him again "smart" he kissed him once more "and sexy" one more kiss to the lips.

Sam raised his eyebrows "is that it?

Dean grinned, "P.S I love you."

**_The End_**

**I just want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and I'm so glad you enjoyed it :D and another big thank you to my beta Mr. Shoe's Friend and one to PerfectHarmony22 who helped me with story, so until next time bye bye.**


End file.
